MoonLight
by PDLovelyGirl
Summary: [AU][OoC][Posibles OCs](Lean el Summary extendido!) / Cuando la luna sale, el corazón responde, y la sangre y el oro brillan en su despertar, resplandeciendo entre las sombras, buscando…un equilibrio, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche… / Espero y guste, pasen y lean! :D
1. Chapter 1

**HOLISS! XD**

**¡¿Cómo han estado, eh?! Espero que bien, jeje. He llegado una vez más con ustedes y dejarles un nuevo trabajito en el que empezare y lo TERMINARE hasta el final. Tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda (y si mi imaginación me lo permite), a veces no podre publicar rápido obviamente por cosas de la vida diaria, pero tratare, TRATARE de lograrlo, y no prometo nada, eh.**

**Así que mis hermosas criaturitas pervertidas les dejare el Summary que no me cabe en el espacio que uno usa para ponerlo normalmente. Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :D**

**Ya saben que la pareja es Fiolee (Fionna X Marshall Lee- como casi siempre-) tal vez aparezcan otras, pero no prometo nada ya que soy pura fanática de esta.**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU, OoC, y posibles OC presentes en esta historia. Tal vez y también se aburran, lloren, rían, o se emocionen de más ¿y quién sabe? Se pongan un poco… calientes XD**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a utilizar en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen al grandioso Pendleton Ward (GRACIAS, PENN! xD) creador de hora de aventura. Después de ahí, la trama es total y completamente de mi propiedad, incluyendo uno que otro personaje que me invente.**

**Y AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SUMMARY!**

* * *

**Summary**

A veces vas por el mundo sin saber quién eres, sin saber quien está a tu lado, quien es amigo o enemigo, quien puede hacerte feliz y quien puede hacer que en un segundo, tu mundo completo y lo que alguna vez conociste, cambie, sin saber el porqué de las cosas, y de los hechos que ocurrieron en un pasado de que no sabias, nada…

Todo parece normal, hasta que cae la noche, y el gran satélite de plata brilla en el firmamento, iluminando con su resplandor las criaturas, que se esconden, en las sombras... Poco a poco, el pasado aparece en tu presente, y el instinto toma posesión de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tu mente, y te transforma, sin saber que podría pasar en el futuro que se avecina.

Pero nada importa, si fue el destino que los unió en una noche, donde el guía fueron los impulsos indescriptibles del corazón.

Y ahora, dos seres totalmente diferentes, lucharan por mantenerse juntos, en una lucha en la que, posiblemente, podrían perderse…

_Cuando la luna sale, el corazón responde, y la sangre y el oro brillan en su despertar, resplandeciendo entre las sombras, buscando…un equilibrio, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche…_

* * *

**Bueno, es el primer Summary que hago, así que… ¿les gusto? ¿Quién quiere leer? ¿Quién quiere saber que pasara? Y creo que ya saben el tipo de criaturas que aparecerán, y no diré nada…**

**Si lo quieren pueden dejarme un Review, recuerden que siguen siendo FREE!**

**Pronto pasare por aquí a dejar el primer capi, pero ustedes tienen la decisión de hacerme cambiar.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y…**

**LOS ASMOSH A TODOSH! ^W^**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLIIIISSSS! XD**

**¡Y COMO DIJE HE VUELTOOOO! XD**

**Bueno, aquí llegue yo a dejarles el primer capi. No esta tan Wao pero con algo se comienza. Y no sé si les gustara, pero espero que sí.**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU, OoC, y posibles OC presentes en esta historia. Tal vez y también se aburran, lloren, rían, o se emocionen de más ¿y quién sabe? Se pongan un poco… calientes XD**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a utilizar en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen al grandioso Pendleton Wards (GRACIAS, PENN! xD) creador de hora de aventura. Después de ahí, la trama es total y completamente de mi propiedad, incluyendo uno que otro personaje que me invente.**

**¡ES HORA DE SOÑAR! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**MoonLight Cap.1**

Recortes, notas, fichas, fotos, folders, papeles, papelitos, papelotes, papeles, papeles y más papeles. Todo lo que se encontraba encima de su escritorio era solo eso, un desastre de papeles por doquier que incluso parecía que una alfombra de letritas cubría toda su superficie.

Continuó ojeando los papeles, pasando su aguda vista azulada por cada palabra, sílaba y punto, incluso leyendo entre líneas por si las dudas. Dejo las hojas de lado y tomo su pequeña libreta, anotando las cosas que creía importantes y las que no querían olvidar. La dejo a un lado y se sentó en su silla de ruedas, dio un pequeño empujón con sus piernas haciéndola girar y quedando frente a su ordenador que se encontraba detrás, sobre otro escritorio más largo. Comenzó a teclear, continuando su búsqueda por internet y revisando unos cuantos archivos, hacia que sus dedos se movieran tan rápido que incluso parecía que se le iban a enredar en un montón de finos nuditos. Dio otro empujón y quedó en su escritorio principal, volviendo su vista a los papeles para darles una séptima ojeada.

Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y que nada se le escapara. A veces los pequeños detalles hacían grandes diferencias, y gracias a su gran esfuerzo había llegado muy lejos. Para algunos un recorte o una foto borrosa podía ser una basura y no servir para nada, pero para ella era otra historia. Tenía alguna clase de sexto sentido que le decía qué camino tomar, y eso le había dado un buen puesto en su trabajo como devota periodista. Desde que se graduó hace tan solo 3 años su orientación siempre había sido el misterio, como si lo oculto fuese su carrera, y si que le iba bien con ello.

Ahora estaba cargada, habían ocurrido varias muertes en parques y callejones en toda la ciudad, y era raro que en alguna noche no apareciera algún cadáver con marcas en el cuello. Por esto siempre llegaban grandes montañas de folders y archivos, que iban a parar en su escritorio. Aun cansada, siempre sacaba tiempo y les ponía toda su atención, y en algunos casos se parecía a Sherlock Holmes, solo que en un cuerpo femenino.

Era una chica de facciones pequeñas, haciéndola ver algo delicada. Tez blanca. Sus rizos dorados estaban amarrados en una cola alta por una cinta blanca cuyos extremos pequeños y gruesos se mantenían un poco levantados sobre su cabeza, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía unos cuantos rizos sueltos junto a su rostro, cubriendo ligeramente uno de sus ojos. Sus Ojos eran grandes de color azul zafiro, enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y gruesas que le daban una mirada más intensa. Su figura estaba detallada por un cinturón dorado. Una falda negra que le llegaba por medio muslo un poco ajustada, y dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas. Su calzado, unos pequeños zapatos negros cerrados de taco bajo, a los lados tenían unos moños ligeramente grandes y gruesos. Una blusa blanca de manga larga un poco holgada que llegaba hasta sus muñecas, con un ligero corte en V adornado por un pequeño amarre de las cintas que la mantenía cerrada, y dejaba ver el comienzo de la unión de sus pechos.

Bajo la mirada hacia el papelerio y trato de concentrarse. Tenía mucho que hacer, y ver a cada rato las montañas de folders la ponían tensa, así que lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos de una buena vez.

-¿Fionna?- una voz la llamó y ella levantó el rostro, enfocando sus ojos en Su amiga Cake, que asomaba la cabeza por su puerta.- ¿todavía sigues aquí?- entro a su oficina que estaba un poco oscura, con tan solo unas cuantas lámparas que la iluminaban, y se cruzó de brazos, mirando todo el desastre de papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio- ¿Qué tanto haces aquí?

Fionna le dio una rápida ojeada a su mejor amiga. Cake era de tez morena. Llevaba puesto una blusa color café clarito, de manga larga hasta los codos, y tenía los dos primeros botones sueltos dejando ver un poco de sus pechos. Una falda negra hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Unos zapatos cafés de taco muy alto con unas cintas que se amarraban en sus tobillos. Su cabello blanco era corto hasta la nuca con algunos mechones que se escapan de su lugar y eran de color marrón. Sus ojos verdes de largas pestañas se mantuvieron enfocados en la rubia, esperando una respuesta. Fionna le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ah, Cake, sigues aquí

-sí, estoy esperando a… Mono, se retraso un poco- en sus mejillas, apareció un ligero tono rosa, lo cual Fionna pudo notar y en sus finos labios apareció una pequeña sonrisa- de seguro no tarda en llegar. Y dime ¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntar, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante. Fionna bajo la mirada.

-nada. Solo, aligerando un poco el trabajo- dijo pasando una mano por encima de los archivos- tanto papeleo ya me tiene descolocada.- dijo un tanto desanimada.

Cake dio unos cuantos pasos, quedando junto a ella. Miro unos cuantos apuntes y fotos que tenía encima del escritorio, y luego colocó una mano en su hombro.

-y… ¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo buscando su mirada, que estaba cubierta por unos cuantos rizos.

- no gracias. Me gusta hacerlo por mi cuenta, tengo tiempo y…- ladeo la cabeza, encarando a su amiga. -… ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó.

-son las… Wao, 12:45- dijo con sus cejas levantadas al ver el reloj de su muñeca- bien, ahora si estoy molesta. Ha tardado más de lo que esperaba.- comento y volvió sus orbes verdes a los azules de ella, que no la había dejado de mirar- y tu deberías de irte. Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy ¿no?

Fionna volvió su mirada a su escritorio cubierto de papeles y se hecho para atrás en su silla, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-sí, creo que si…pero no tengo sueño... Es más, creo que tengo más energía que otras veces- dijo con entusiasmo, mirando los papeles- bueno, tengo energía pero no ganas de hacer todo esto- agregó lanzando fugazmente su mano para señalar el mar de letritas.

- entonces si no quieres, déjalo, y ve a casa a descansar. Nadie te está obligando…bueno, en parte.-agrego.

Fionna volvió a pasar su vista por su escritorio y parece que las energías se le fueron de repente. Si, aunque no lo quisiera, lo mejor era hacerle caso a su amiga e irse a su casa a "descansar", no estaba tan cansada como esperaba pero sí que estaba hambrienta, y mucho, mejor dicho _demasiado_, más de lo que esperaba. Pero era obvio, Se había mantenido todo el día en la oficina y a la hora del almuerzo había ido a la cafetería del edificio y solo había comido lo de siempre: un pan francés y un poco de café con leche, nada más ni nada menos. Así que… con tan solo el pretexto de su barriga, podía volver a casa.

Volvió su vista hacia su amiga y asintió levemente.

-bien. ¡Entonces a darle!, yo te ayudo

Y con ese entusiasmo fue suficiente para poder arreglar todo. Cerraron la oficina y cuando salieron del edificio Cake se puso a brincar y de repente abrazo a Fionna. La rubia no entendía, pero al ver al frente vio un auto negro que resplandecía a la luz del farol que tenia arriba. Era el novio de su amiga Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, o solo para ponerlo más chiquito ya que cansaba decirlo, Mono, como Cake le llamaba.

La chica se separo y con un ademán de su mano se fue súper feliz junto a su novio.

Ya sola, Fionna se encamino a la esquina del edificio, y se paro junto al semáforo peatonal. No tenía auto y tampoco sabía conducir uno, así que todo lo que le quedaba era esperar a que pasara un taxi. No tardó mucho en aparecer uno dispuesto a llevarla, y dando un gran arranque que la hizo llevar todo su peso hacia atrás, pusieron rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

**Muy bien, no hay mucho que pueda decir, pero… ¿les gusto? Y si es así me dejan un hermoso y sencualoso Review, recuerden que siguen siendo FREE!**

**En el siguiente capi pasara algo interesante (?) ¡No digo nada jajá!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y…**

**LOS ASMOSH A TODOSH! ^W^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLISS! :D**

**Pero miren que barbaridad ¡no me tarde nada! :D algo muy bueno considerando el poco tiempo.**

**Espero que les guste este capi y que lo disfruten, bueno, ya no tengo nada más que contarles, solo que espero que disfruten de su lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU, OoC, y posibles OC presentes en esta historia. Tal vez y también se aburran, lloren, rían, o se emocionen de más ¿y quién sabe? Se pongan un poco… calientes XD**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a utilizar en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen al grandioso Pendleton Ward (GRACIAS, PENN! xD) creador de hora de aventura. Después de ahí, la trama es total y completamente de mi propiedad, incluyendo uno que otro personaje que me invente.**

**¡ES HORA DE SOÑAR! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**MoonLight Cap.2**

**.**

**O**

**.**

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en su gran cama KingSize. Había tardado un buen rato para llegar a su departamento, y es que el chofer de su taxi resultó ser todo un maldito pervertido: Unas cuantas calles antes de llegar el muy descarado se estaciono y se volteo a ella, pasando su pedregosa mano por su rodilla descubierta; al notar sus intenciones en su ojos oscurecidos, tuvo que darle una patada en su peluda quijada, noqueándolo al instante y rompiendo su pequeño tacón-incluso se sorprendió por la gran fuerza de su pequeño pie- luego tuvo que hacer una estorbosa caminata hasta llegar "ilesa" a su hogar, por suerte no tuvo que caminar para llegar al tercer piso, ya que en el edificio había un ascensor.

-con razón se había detenido el muy dispuesto. Arg… hombres- pensó en voz alta dando un pequeño gruñido, y luego se estrujo y hundió un poco más en el cubrecama.

Su cama era una inmensidad, y es que amaba su gran colchón, todo mullido y esponjoso, con un cubrecama que ella misma había mandado a hacer: un gran y musculoso pedazo de tela suave y blanco, decorado con un floreado dorado de rosas. El cubrecama llegaba a tocar el suelo, con los extremos que comenzaban a caer en una tela gruesa de seda en forma de abanico. Su departamento era igual de grande, bueno, no tanto: un baño muy bonito de azulejos azules y blancos, una cocina de paredes amarillas; en pequeño con solo lo que necesitaba, su sala de paredes azul cielo con un par de sillones, una alfombra, una mesita de cristal y una mesa circular, y luego su habitación. La cosa era que la sala y su habitación eran el mismo cuarto, pero de todos modos era muy espaciosa y la parte que tenía la alfombra representaba el lugar donde estaba la cama.

Tanto espacio y nadie con quien compartirlo. Eso, nadie, solo ella, una chica soltera de 18 años que tenía un mini departamento completo. No gato, no perro, no pájaro, no conejo, ni ningún tipo de compañero, y tampoco vivía con su amiga Cake, ya que ella se había mudado con su novio. Tampoco tenía algún familiar que la acompañe. Así que, era una total soledad… pero de todos modos lo disfrutaba, a veces.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Los pies le palpitaban, y se los sobo un poco con una ligera mueca en su rostro. Movió sus pies en círculos y también sus pequeños deditos para aminorar el dolor. Luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia los grandes ventanales que tenía a los pies de la cama.

Más que ventanales, venían siendo un acceso a su balcón. La luz de la luna atravesaba los grandes cristales que llegaban del suelo al techo, y con un "Click" que hizo la puerta al presionar un pequeño botón con mango, la abrió hacia adentro de par en par. Las finas cortinas de seda blanca ondearon cuando la brisa fría entró e impacto su rostro. Con sus ojos cerrados, se quito la cinta que tenía en la cabeza, y dejo que al igual que las cortinas sus largos rizos fueran acariciados por la suave ráfaga agradable para ella. Luego, abrió sus ojos, y sus pupilas –antes pequeñas- se hicieron el doble de grandes al ver el gran satélite blanco que había en el cielo. Y como si la luna misma la estuviese llamando dio unos pasos al frente, hasta que apoyo sus codos en el frio barandal de hierro negro, y dejó descansar su mejilla sonrosada en su pequeño puño, comenzando a contemplar, solo, la luna y su bello brillo de plata…

**...*...*...*...**

-hey, Marshall…- murmuró un chico de tez ligeramente grisácea y un poco rosada, ojos violeta chispeante. Su cabello rosa estaba cubierto por la capucha de su abrigo purpura, teniendo una montaña debajo de el causada por su gran tupe alto y ondulado. Tenía puesto unos pantalones de campana, de un tono más oscuro que su abrigo, y unos converse color fucsia.-… esto no me gusta, mejor volvamos a la orden…- continuo murmurando para no ser escuchado aunque sabía que su amigo si lo haría. Su tono de voz denotaba preocupación, y es que habían estado dando vueltas por las calles de la ciudad desde muy tarde, pasando por algunos callejones y calles solitarias. Sabía lo que había en la mente de su compañero y en verdad no le gustaba la idea ¿pero como convenserlo? Marshall era muy terco y no escuchaba ni obedecía a nadie, excepto a sí mismo.

El azabache no le prestó atención y continúo revisando las calles, utilizando su vista carmín para guiarse entre las sombras que atravesaban. Buscaba lo que sea, y es que en ese vecindario había algo, algo… diferente, que le atraía, y no podía encontrarlo. No solo era la sed que había en su boca seca, sino que algo le llamaba, le mostraba el camino a ningún lugar, pero aun así continuaba siguiendo el rastro invisible. Al pelirosa no le quedo de otra y tuvo que seguirlo, aguantando las ganas de tomarlo de su abrigo negro y arrastrarlo el mismo hasta la orden. Se acerco por detrás de él y acerco su mano lentamente.

-Marshall…

-ya te escuche, Bubba- le dijo manteniendo su mirada al frente.- y no pienso ir a la orden, no tengo ganas de que me sermoneen esta noche- dijo un poco irritado, continuando con su flotar algo encorvado.

Gumball dejo de flotar por un segundo y apretó los puños. Como odiaba ese sobrenombre que le había puesto, pero tenía que aguantar el golpe en la cabeza que le quería dar, mejor no lo hacía, sino iban a despertar a media ciudad con sus rugidos vampíricos… o Marshall terminaría matándolo, uno de dos. Respiro hondo con sus ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse, y luego continuo siguiéndolo.

-Marshall, tenemos que volver aunque nos hagan un discurso. Es peligroso andar por la ciudad con tanto frenesí…- murmuro al lado de él, pero no pudo encontrar su mirada carmín, que estaba cubierta por su cabello y capucha.- Marsh…

-¡ya cállate, Gumball!- dejo de flotar y le encaro, haciendo que Gumball se encogiera de hombros por sus ojos de sangre. El azabache al ver como respondía respiro hondo, coló una mano bajo su capucha para rascar su cabello y luedo bajo hasta su nuca. Un poco más calmado volvió a mirarle- Ahhh…lo siento, Gumball…es solo que… Agh. Solo, no hagas ruido y no molestes. No quiero hacer daño a nadie- dijo de forma tranquila.

Gumball le miro algo extrañado. Su amigo estaba raro y eso le preocupaba, había estado así desde que salieron sin ningún permiso y no se habían reportado, y hasta ahora no había podido preguntarle de su estado. Quería saber que pasaba, pero decidió no hacerlo terminar de enfadarse, algo que de seguro lamentaría.

Bajo los hombros y puso una mano en los de él, de inmediato el azabache sintió su toque y le miro de reojo. Gumball le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mostrando uno de sus colmillos. Marshall también sonrió un poco apenado, y sin decir nada mas continuaron.

En su trayecto, de repente el azabache doblo en una esquina, dejando a su amigo un poco rezagado. Gumball pego un respingo y le siguió el paso. Ambos quedaron junto a unos basureros del callejón, escondidos entre las sombras. El lugar estaba muy sucio, _y apestaba_. Teniendo una nariz tan sensible Gumball se cubrió con una manga del abrigo, y luego llevó su otra mano al frente donde creía que estaba su amigo.

-¿Marshall?- el pelirosa palpo el aire con su mano, sin que esta aterrizara en la espalda que esperaba. Pestañeo un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, pero sus ojos violetas no encontraron al vampiro por ningún lado. Un tanto frustrado, puso sus manos tras su cabeza- ¡Arrg, Marshall…! ¿ahora a donde te metiste?- se quejó apretando los ojos mientras levantaba el mentón.

* * *

**OH POR GLOB! ¡¿Dónde se metió Marshall?! XD Ese vampiro dejo a su suerte al pobre de Gumball, Mmm… ¡pero no importa, solo queremos Fiolee! (?) xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren decirme que piensan pueden dejarme un Review, recuerden que siguen siendo FREE!**

**Bien, AHORA QUE TAL SI LE AGRADESCO A…**

_**PankakeQueen**_

_**N.I.A. Rinufan4ever**_

_**Dianis Mar**_

_**Agus MLee**_

…**Por sus hermosos y sensualosos Reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y…**

**LOS ASMOSH A TODOSH! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLISSS! :D**

**He vuelto a AUMENTAR el frenesí por esta historia, me alegra demasiado que les haya gustado, y también quisiera que por favor leyeran lo que puse al final del capi. Ya saben, mi despedida, anuncios, agradecimientos, y bla bla bla, como siempre yo, PERO ES IMPORTANTE. No tengo nada mas, asi que LOS DEJARE LEER!**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU, OoC, y posibles OC presentes en esta historia. Tal vez y también se aburran, lloren, rían, o se emocionen de más ¿y quién sabe? Se pongan un poco… calientes XD**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a utilizar en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen al grandioso Pendleton Ward (GRACIAS, PENN! xD) creador de hora de aventura. Después de ahí, la trama es total y completamente de mi propiedad, incluyendo uno que otro personaje que me invente.**

**¡ES HORA DE SOÑAR! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**MoonLight Cap.3**

…***…*…*…**

Suspiro lentamente, sacando una ligera sonrisa. Sus orbes azulados no podían dejar de observar, la luna. En un cielo oscurecido, su resplandor era acompañado por unas cuantas estrellas, valientes en hacerse presentes sobre la gran ciudad de Aaa y sus concurridas calles iluminadas. Se incorporó lentamente, manteniendo sus manos en el barandal, y luego se sintió relajar. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás, quedando la parte superior de su espalda contra la pared que estaba junto al ventanal, y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia el mismo lugar. Se sentía bien, relajada… en paz. Desde hace algún tiempo, la luna comenzó a atraerle, y su brillo parecía hipnotizarla, hundiéndola en una especie de trance, que su espíritu aceptaba, y su corazón palpitaba de manera más pausada, tomando una especie de posesión de ella.

Inconscientemente, sus manos fueron hacia el pequeño nudo que tenía en su blusa, y lo desiso con movimientos suaves y pausados. Jalo los extremos, y su blusa se abrió hasta debajo de sus pechos, dejando ver una buena porción de ellos, y un poco de su sujetador. Una ráfaga de aire frio se coló, y parpadeando volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué?- susurro. Trago lentamente y Cerró sus ojos. Tomo su blusa para cerrarla con ambas manos, arrugándola un poco.- eso… fue, extraño…- se dio la vuelta y entrando a su departamento, cerró las puertas del ventanal.

Mantuvo sus manos por un momento en el vidrio, con su cabeza gacha, y suspiro pesadamente. Camino hasta su armario un poco desorientada y saco una toalla, entrando a su baño para quitar tensiones, y aclarar su mente.

…**O…O…O…**

Escondido en una de las esquinas de la oscura habitación, una mirada de sangre permanece inmóvil cerca del techo. Sus colmillos sobresalieron en una amplia sonrisa, y en su garganta resonó una ligera carcajada. No fue detectado por la chica, y se encuentra muy feliz por ello, tal vez demasiado. La oscuridad que continúa aumentando mientras avanza la noche le da una capa de sombras donde puede ocultarse, y continuar husmeando con su aguda vista carmín los muebles que son apenas iluminados por un as plateado. A veces ser una criatura de la noche, un demonio de las tinieblas, era algo de lo que podía tomar una deliciosa ventaja.

Su agudo oído dejo de escuchar el agua que caía del interior del baño, y se mantuvo estático, esperando con ansias poder ver la figura femenina que le atrajo de sobremanera cuando paso como un rayo junto a ella. Esperaba que dejar a Gumball a su suerte en las calles donde posiblemente se podría meter en problemas, o podía atravesar algún tipo de peligro rindiera frutos. Y cuando esta salió del baño, sus deseos fueron gratamente cumplidos.

Salió del cuarto de baño acompañada de una cortina de vapor, peinando con sus dedos su húmedo cabello que caía como flameante cascada hasta un poco debajo de sus rodillas, tenía sus ojos cerrados y con ellos así volvió a quedar parada junto a su cama. Su baño había sido lo que esperaba, y se cambio, poniéndose el pijama más cómodo y suelto que pudo encontrar en sus cajones.

Una musculosa de tela de seda azul cielo. Era de tiros y Tenía un escote decorado por encaje que se cruzaba por encima de sus pechos, y le daban un toque más sensual dejando ver la unión de ellos. De debajo de ellos hasta sus caderas, era holgado, pero aun así podía definir solo un poco su figura. Y unos shorts algo cortos, con el mismo encaje en las esquinas inferiores. Dejaba ver en su totalidad sus largas y contorneadas piernas blancas.

Avanzó una vez más hasta su ventanal y corrió las cortinas. Frunció el ceño y miró ligeramente por encima de su hombro. Tenía una sensación… extraña, como si una mirada penetrante la observara, y nunca se fuera. Se relamió los labios. Le molestaba y se sentía algo incomoda, pero lo ignoró. apoyo sus rodillas en el comienzo de la cama y escaló hasta arriba, arropándose con las sabanas.

Este último movimiento hizo que el intruso se tensara, y casi suelta su bufido de excitación. Parecía una pantera al acecho. Eso le gusto. Espero a que su víctima se quedara dormida, y luego de varios minutos que parecieron interminables sus latidos parecieron más calmados, una señal de que se había quedado dormida.

Bajo del techo al otro de la habitación y floto por encima de ella, comenzando a estudiarla. Tenía su rostro mirando a un lado con sus brazos extendidos sobre las grandes almohadas. Sus finos y carnosos labios estaban entreabiertos, lo que le pareció algo sensual. Tenía un rostro angelical, parecía muy tranquila. El tono rosa que tenía en sus mejillas provocó que el azabache se relamiera los labios con su lengua bífida. Descendió un poco más, y acarició uno de sus rizos suavemente con su mano, todo su cabello estaba recogido a un lado, y estaba extendido por un lado de su cuerpo. El vampiro aguanto la respiración cuando esta dio un suspiro, pero no abrió los ojos.

Dejo que en sus labios apareciera una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que uno de sus afilados colmillos sobresaliera. Estaba tan calmada, pero en su mente se le atravesó una idea, y descendió hasta quedar a los pies de su cama. Comenzó a jalar suavemente los extremos de su sábana, y sonrió a un más cuando vio que aparecían sus pechos, un par de provocativas montañas lo hizo relamerse los labios. Continuo Jalando, y la sábana se deslizó por su vientre con la musculosa algo levantada, y un sexy ombligo de playa apareció en su vientre plano, su figura esbelta como jarrón delicado, hasta que llegó a sus caderas, y se detuvo cuando ella se movió.

Sentía una ráfaga de viento, y echó una mano hacia abajo para volver a arroparse con la sabana. Pero esta volvió a bajar, un poco más brusca que antes. Repitió el mismo proceso una vez más, y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, apoyándose en sus palmas. Miró su entorno, encontrando solo la sabana a mitad de sus muslos. Frunció el ceño un poco confundía, y ladeo la cabeza a un lado. A los lados de sus caderas el colchón se hundió de repente, y un aliento frío impacto su rostro.

-¡ay!- del susto dejó escapar un chillido, y se movió hacia atrás. Trato de levantarse de la cama pero sus manos fueron apresadas contra el colchón, y una presión cayó sobre sus piernas, impidiéndole escapar.

Continuó forcejeando y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y en sus facciones apareció una mueca de miedo puro.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!- creyó que su fuerza recientemente incrementada podía liberarla de su agarre invisible, pero era demasiado fuerte para ella.

En el aire resonó una carcajada

- tranquila, preciosa. No te hare daño…

La voz de un chico hizo que Fionna parara en seco, respirando de forma irregular. La invisible presencia se hizo lentamente presente sobre ella, revelándose ante sus ojos en pánico la forma en la que estaba posicionado encima de su cuerpo, y eso hizo que se ruborizara.

El azabache estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Sus cabellos sobresalían de la capucha que aun mantenía sobre su cabeza. Tenía puestos unos jeans algo gastados y unos conversce rojos.

Fionna trato de inclinarse hacia atrás. Su mirada de sangre, rodeada por un abismo negro la observaban intensamente.

-Mmm…

-¿te asusta, preciosa?- el azabache esbozo una sonrisa al verla retroceder. La rubia se asustó más al verle con un par de afilados colmillos saliendo de sus labios.

Fionna no podía decir palabra alguna, tenía un nudo en la garganta por el terror de saber que le haría este misterioso individuo. El se apoyó más, moviendo sus caderas contra las de ellas. La chica apretó sus ojos al igual que sus labios. El repentino rose de sus sexos la hizo gemir intensamente, pero el recibió otro mensaje de ese delicioso gemido.

-¿te gusta…?- murmuró halándola hacia él para acercarla más, y sonriendo pudo ver un poco de esas montañas de gloria. La chica soltó un suspiro repentino al verse tan cerca de su rostro, y ladeo la cabeza a un lado.

El azabache soltó una mano para llevarla a su espalda, y la otra la estrecho un poco mas, logrando arquearla contra su cuerpo. Y luego acercó su mejilla fría a la de ella, que se encontraba sumamente caliente y sonrojada.

-te vez hermosa así de roja. Deberías de dejar de hacer eso, solo me pones más hambriento de lo que ya estoy…- murmuro suave y seductoramente en su oído, y lamió justo debajo de su oreja, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y gimiera.

El azabache la acostó sobre la cama, manteniéndola apresada con una parte de su peso sobre ella, y llevo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Sus sexos continuaban rozándose. Estaba comenzando a excitarle como la mantenía, y la tenía a su total merced…Ella se estremeció al sentirle tan cerca y duro, no le gustaba a donde iba todo esto y forcejeó un poco más buscando zafar su agarre. Pero él no se movía, y solo apretó un poco más sus muñecas, deslizándolas hasta posarlas a los lados de su cabeza. Fionna dejó de forcejear, trago duro y se obligó a mirarle directo a sus mares de sangre. El azabache también clavo su vista en ella, y al ver su mirada cristalina, intensa y brillante en un azul muy claro, aguanto la respiración.

La rubia veía que no hacía nada y solo se quedaba viéndola _"¿Qu-qué estaría pensando?_". Montones de preguntas y pensamientos comenzaron a invadirla. ¿Qué le haría? ¿Tal vez la violaría? ¿La mataría? Y si uno de sus presentimientos se hacía realidad ¿la… mordería? La pregunta resonó estúpida en su cabeza, pero… con esos colmillos y esa mirada, pensó…

-¿e-eres…un…va-vam…piro?- había sido la primera cosa que decía desde que toda esa situación comenzó. Su voz le temblaba mucho al igual que su cuerpo y sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas.

El azabache pestañeó un par de veces, su temblorosa y suave voz le hizo reaccionar.

-Jeh ¿vampiro?- bufo una risa, La pregunta le pareció repentinamente divertida. Esbozo una gran sonrisa y se lamio los colmillos. Se acerco de nuevo a su cuello-Mmmm…tal vez, si, sea un vampiro…-le dio una rápida lamida a su cuello, y volvió a mover sus caderas, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y gimiera- pero creo que pronto lo descubrirás, preciosa…- murmuró con una voz ronca y áspera en su oído, y pasó sus labios suavemente por el borde, soltando su respiración congelada en el interior. Sonrió ligeramente, cuando escucho a su frágil corazón dar un gran salto- será una noche que nunca olvidaras…

* * *

**Uuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyy… / ¡GLOOOOOOOOOB! ¡Pero yo misma me mato con ese vampiro! xD ¡ME ENCATAAAA! ^U^ jajajajajajJAAAAA!... ¡¿PERO AHORA QUE VA A PASAR?! ¿¡QUE LE ARA MARSHALL?! O.O ¡PARA SABER HAY QUE LEER! XD**

**¡ESPEREN!**

**Por favor me gustaría saber si quisieran que haga los capis más cortos o más largos, pronto este será un detalle muy importante, y soy una persona que escribe mucho jeje.**

**O también déjenme un Review, **

**Recuerden que siguen siendo FREE!**

**¡ALTO!**

**También si conocen de alguien que podría disfrutar este Fic**

**Tanto como ustedes, no duden en contarles**

**¡LES VA A ENCANTAR! ^W^**

**Bien, AHORA QUIERO AGRADECER A…**

_**Agus MLee**_

_**Kod97**_

_**PankakeQueen**_

_**Macarena-san**_

_**Sasha Minari17**_

…**por sus bellísimos Review! **les digo que en verdad me encantaron, no pensé que iba a gustar tanto la historia, les digo gracias por sus opiniones acerca de como escribo, siempre trato de dar lo mejor y ponerlo lo mejor que pueda para que todos lo entiendan. Y creo que a nadie se le paso por la mente esa forma en la que Marshall se iba a presentar (estoy hablando de ti Kod97 jajajajaja xD) Les digo que a mí también me mato el tema de Gumball, ¿pero saben algo? NO HAN VISTO NADAAA! En el siguiente ya verán porque lo digo. **QUIERO LLORAR DE LA FELICIDAD! TTuTT MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y…**

**LOS ASHMOS A TODOSH! ^W^**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLISS! :D**

**Hay pero este FRENESI está muy bueno, espero y les guste el capi, GRANDES SORPRESAS SERAN REVELADAS, así que espero que se emocionen de mas! :D**

**Bien, no tengo nada más que decir solo QUE LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN!**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU, OoC, y posibles OC presentes en esta historia. Tal vez y también se aburran, lloren, rían, o se emocionen de más ¿y quién sabe? Se pongan un poco… calientes XD**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a utilizar en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen al grandioso Pendleton Ward (GRACIAS, PENN! xD) creador de hora de aventura. Después de ahí, la trama es total y completamente de mi propiedad, incluyendo uno que otro personaje que me invente.**

**¡ES HORA DE SOÑAR! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**MoonLight Cap.4**

_-Jeh ¿vampiro?- bufo una risa, La pregunta le pareció repentinamente divertida. Esbozo una gran sonrisa y se lamió los colmillos. Se acercó de nuevo a su cuello-Mmmm…tal vez, si, sea un vampiro…-le dio una rápida lamida a su cuello, y volvió a mover sus caderas, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y gimiera- pero creo que pronto lo descubrirás, preciosa…- murmuró con una voz ronca y áspera en su oído, y paso sus labios suavemente por el borde, soltando su respiración congelada en el interior. Sonrió ligeramente, cuando escucho a su frágil corazón dar un gran salto- será una noche que nunca olvidaras…_

De repente los grandes ventanales de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, y una figura encapuchada entró con una gran ráfaga de aire que hizo ondear las largas cortinas. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama con los brazos separados de su cuerpo y sus puños cerrados, y miro la interesante escena que se llevaba a cabo en la gran cama de la habitación.

Frunció el seño, haciendo una mueca con sus labios dejando sobresalir un colmillo. Desde su posición pudo ver a un encapuchado sentado a horcajadas encima de una chica. La tenía inmovilizada de sus brazos tomándola de las muñecas. Al estar encorvado cerca de su cuello lo hizo reconocer al instante quien era, y no era porque a cualquier chico le gustaría estar en el cuello de una chica, sino por el claro aroma a muerto viviente y hormonas descontroladas que había en el aire.

-¡¿Marshall?!... por favor no…- dijo ladeando la cabeza de forma irónica, rodando los ojos-¡me distraigo por un solo momento y ya tú estás haciendo de las tuyas con una mujer! ¡Que no tienes consideración, vampiro enfermo!

La irritante presencia hizo que Marshall se molestara ¡¿es que no podía llegar en momento más inoportuno que este?! Gumball siempre le quitaba la diversión y la dicha a todo lo que hacía. Soltó un gran y frustrante rugido justo en el pecho de su juguete y levantó la cabeza lentamente de ella, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Gumball…- gruño entre dientes, sus ojos brillaron en un intenso rojo sangre por la rabia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Gumball avanzó quedando en la esquina izquierda de la cama.

-¡no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote, bastardo! ¡He rondado las calles todo este tiempo buscado tu trasero, siguiendo un maldito aroma mezclado con el de otros, y ahora te encuentro aquí!- expresó el ojivioleta más molesto que nunca en su larga vida, moviendo sus brazos extasiado.

El chico continuó lanzando, lo que para Marshall eran puras porquerías. Se obligó a si mismo suspender su deliciosa posición encima de la rubia, y soltarle de las muñecas para por lo menos soltar un suspiro, que en esa ocasión asemejo mas a un gruñido. Fionna al no sentir el agarre en sus muñecas, movió sus piernas para salir de debajo de su agresor y pegarse lo mas que pudo al espaldar de su cama, contrayendo las piernas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿ves Gumball?, ya la asustaste- dijo el azabache al verle alejarse de él. Su comentario solo logró que el pelirosa se molestara aun más.

-¡¿Cómo que yo…?! ¡Obviamente está asustada porque tú fuiste un salvaje con ella!- rugió molesto, observando al vampiro que no le veía.

Marshall sonrió arrogante, y se levantó de la cama, encarando a su amigo. Gumball dio un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos de demonio que tenía Marshall le advertían de su enojo, pero se mantuvo firme sacando el pecho y dando un resoplido.

-Bubba… ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA, MALDITO AFEMINADO!

Y así comenzó la palea. Ambos con sus ojos encendidos y expresiones demoníacas, siseando. La pobre de Fionna solo pudo espantarse mas -si es que eso era posible- y tomó una almohada para cubrirse con ella, usándola como escudo sobre su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a temblarle por el terror.

Ahora sí que la noche se había vuelto más mierda de lo que ya estaba. Primero el trabajo, luego el incidente con el acosador en el taxi, y ahora un par de "vampiros" se peleaban justo en frente de sus ojos ¡en su habitación! Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de procesar ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Alguna clase de broma de mal gusto? Rio en sus adentros, se lamió los labios, y es que también estaba _hambrienta_, lo que remataba las cosas.

Su corazón tuvo un repentino palpiteo descolocado que la hizo llevarse una mano al pecho, debajo de la almohada. Se sintió desorientada… y todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Miro adelante, pero sus ojos no podían enfocar las cosas con claridad… Tomó la almohada apretándola fuertemente contra su corazón acelerado, que impactaba a cada momento su pecho, y esa la alteraba ya más de lo que estaba. Luego, todo a su alrededor se volvió considerablemente más intenso, los sonidos, los olores, las luces que llegaban a sus orbes. Y sus ojos… atravesaron un cambio considerable… un cruce cristalino los recorrió, y cuando lo hizo le dejo a su mirada azulada, unas cuantas motas doradas… la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir, y al hacerlo de sus labios se escapaban jadeos agonizantes…

Frente a ella, y ajenos a al repentino cambio de la humana, los vampiros continuaron con su pelea, ambos con sus ojos encendidos y expresiones demoníacas, con sus colmillos sobresaliendo de sus bocas. Se gritaban, se siseaban, y por cómo mantenían una posición tan amenazante y agresiva, se podría decir que fuera de su discusión, ya estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

-ya basta…- susurró Fionna con un nudo en la garganta, pero ellos no le escucharon.- dejen eso…- dijo, pero los chicos no le hacían caso- ya, paren…- gimió en un pedido desesperado, sin ser siquiera detectada.-¡EH DICHO QUE SE DETENGAN!- rugió a todo pulmón, pareciendo cambiar su voz por un momento.

Su rugido hizo que ambos chicos se encogieran de hombros, deteniendo en seco sus alaridos. Ambos voltearon a ver a la chica, encontrándola en cuatro, con sus manos en el borde de la cama. La almohada que tenía estaba en el suelo, y Los observaba intensamente. Su cabello dorado parecía resplandecer aún más por el resplandor plateado que atravesaba las ventanas, era un poco más claro de cómo en verdad debía de ser, y este caía como cascada junto a ella. Ambos sintieron su mirada penetrante y se estremecieron, dando apenas un respingo de sumisión. La rubia puso un pie en el suelo lentamente con una mueca de odio en sus facción, parecía que los quería acecinar en ese solo instante. Los chicos retrocedieron al tiempo que ella avanzaba con pasos largos y lentos, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, enfatizando su mirada.

-¿Qu... qué sucede, preciosa…?- quiso saber Marshall arqueando una ceja, apenas levantado la voz, y ella respondió soltando un pequeño gruñido. Su expresión de casi demonio como una de las que él hacía le… ¿intimidaba?

Ella continúo avanzando, acercándolos lentamente hacia las puertas del ventanal. Tenía una forma algo sensual de asecharlos, lo cual al azabache le distrajo pasando su vista por sus curvas, sin mirar sus ojos de furia. Gumball se encogió de hombros, y se escondió detrás de Marshall, convirtiéndolo en su escudo. Se sentía como una pequeña pulga a punto de ser aplastada. Marshall apenas le dio importancia, y sonrió en sus adentros _"Miedoso…"_

Fionna gruño con una ligera mueca en sus finos labios.

- ¡LARGENSE!- rugió de nuevo.

Literalmente los sacos a ambos a patadas y empujones violentos, y ellos solos pudieron obedecer a su gran fuerza. Cerró los ventanales y corrió las cortinas. Tomo la almohada y abrazada de ella salto a la cama, cubriéndose hasta el mentón con la sabana.

Comenzó a jadear, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba por los cielos. Apretó más la almohada. Aun su corazón iba como caballo desbocado en su pecho. La intensidad de las cosas era abrumadora, pero trato de ignorarlo apretando los ojos. Se escondió bajo la sábana y allí, en esa pequeña oscuridad, su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. A momentos intercalados, su temperatura comenzó a bajar. Su cabello volvió a tener ese tono dorado brillante, y sus ojos… luego de varios parpadeos y apretones… volvieron a brillar en intenso tono zafiro.

Suspiro pesadamente, haciendo que su labio le temblara… su cuerpo continuaba con leves contracciones y temblores, para ella todo fue muy intenso… mientras el tiempo pasaba, su cuerpo poco a poco se relajaba, hasta que todo quedó, en un sutil, y callado, sueño…

…***…*…*…**

En un lugar alejado de la civilización, de los suburbios, de las calles, de los ruidos infernales de la gran Ciudad de Aaa... Confiscado, por los árboles, por el bosque, por la singular naturaleza del lugar, una figura de gran poder ahora comenzaba a temblar.

Su porte, disminuido…y su corazón había dando un repentino brinco. Sus ojos moteados en gris y perlado, se clavaron en el gran satélite de plata que había en el cielo, y su mirada quedó perdida. En aquellos orbes se reflejaba su angustia, y sus facciones, ligeramente aturdidas… Entre sus labios un jadeo se escapaba, y su don, su mandato, lo provocaba…

Un repentino brillo horizontal, un flasheo del llamado, de los tiempos venideros… de posibles alegrías, y desgracias… activo un presentimiento en su interior, que luego de tanto tiempo, creyó no volver a percibir.

Pronto, las cosas cambiarían para bien o para mal, porque sangre era lo que veía, y dolor, confusión… era lo que sentía, no de uno…sino de muchos… _"Ya está despertando…."_

* * *

**¡WAAOO! O.O pero que cosa ¿no? Fionna se puso loca y ahora hay un personaje misterioso con un presentimiento ¡hasta a mi me gusto! ¿o me asusto? (? Jaja xD **

**Muy bien, supongo que con este capi ya pueden ver más o menos como va la cosa. Espero que tengan una idea en sus mentecillas sobre de que más o menos va la trama de esta historia. **

**Porfiss si les gusto me lo pueden decir, recuerden que los Reviews siguen siendo FREE!**

**Bien, AHORA QUIERO AGRADECER A…**

_**N.I.A. Rinufan4ever**_

_**Kod97**_

_**Dianis Mar**_

_**Agus MLee**_

_**Sasha Minari17**_

… **por sus impresionantes Reviews! **Siii! Porque OMG ¡¿Cómo fue que pensaron eso?! Glob… ¡me dejaron en Shock! ¡Ni en la locura más grande que yo tenga pondría a Marshall a hacer una VIOLACION! Santo cielo Jeh, pero claro, es entendible, porque eso es lo que deja dicho. ¡Pero si no fuese por Gumball! ¡AY MAMA! Pero nahh, es mentira, tampoco disque que le iba a hacer algo malo jejejejejejeje (?) bueno, fuera de todo eso me encantaron sus Reviews, me hicieron reír y pensar muchas cosas. Con respecto a eso de los largos el tamaño va a varias según lo que quiera revelar en cada Capi, **ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MUCHICIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LOS AME EN VERDAD!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y…**

**LOS ASHMOS A TODOSH! ^W^**


	6. Chapter 6

**HO-HO **

**LIS-LIS**

**HOOOLIIIIIS! XD**

**Wao pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Bueno ni yo sé, no tomo tiempo y todo sucede cuando tenga la voluntad de hacer xD.**

**He llegado una vez más para poder seguir con esta historia, y para eso y poder compensar todo este tiempo en que los hice sufrir –perdon de ante mano jeje-, he venido con…**

**¡UN SUPER CAPI! :D**

**¡Si! ¡Un capítulos SUPER largo! No sé qué paso pero la inspiración me llego a tal punto que me lleve de escribir y termine con esto jeje, iba a dividirlo en dos para que no se cansen de leer pero… ¡que más da! Claro que no se van a cansar de leer –eso espero- y espero que disfruten de este interesante Capi.**

**Así que espero que le disfruten a la lectura de este SUPER CAPI ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez de nuevo la inspiración llegue a tal punto que me salga otro capi largo… O súper largo xD. **

**ADVERTENCIA: AU, OoC, y posibles OC presentes en esta historia. Tal vez y también se aburran, lloren, rían, o se emocionen de más ¿y quién sabe? Se pongan un poco… calientes XD**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a utilizar en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen al grandioso Pendleton Ward (GRACIAS, PENN! xD) creador de hora de aventura. Después de ahí, la trama es total y completamente de mi propiedad, incluyendo uno que otro personaje que me invente.**

**¡ES HORA DE SOÑAR! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**MoonLight Cap.5**

**.**

**O**

**.**

Su alta coleta dorada se mantenía expandida por el frente de su cuerpo, descansando en un hombro. Mientras una mano jugaba con algunos rizos de la misma en una clase de tic nervioso, la otra se mantenía como soporte para su mejilla, y su codo sobre su escritorio. Sus cejas estaban ligeramente curveadas hacia arriba, y por momentos tragaba lentamente la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca, a la vez que Su vista azulada estaba clavada en el mismo.

La rubia Estaba ya en su oficina, pero creyó que no llegaría. Aquella mañana se levanto con una terrible punzada de dolor en la cabeza, pero aun con ella hizo lo necesario para poder llegar. El tiempo que creyó haber perdido lo recupero en tiempo record. Llego tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio. Fue como si todo se moviera de forma fugaz y ella con unas cuantas zancadas apresuradas había llegado a la entrada. Decidió no tomar un taxi esta vez, y tampoco se le había atravesado por la mente aquella vez. Solo quería llegar a su oficina y sentarse en su escritorio, coger los santos archivos y empezar a deshacerse de ellos uno por uno, en una tarea interminable que ella misma se planteaba, como si fuese una forma de investigación personal, fuera de lo que era su puesto de periodista.

Ahora los papeles estaban esparcidos una vez más por el escritorio. Deslizo su puño de su mejilla y extendió el brazo a los archivos, pasando su pequeña palma para removerlos. Noto que la cantidad de papeles había disminuido, y con razón, si desde que llego fue directo a los archivadores y saco papel para trabajar. Le puso empeño y solo quedaba más de la mitad. Pero aunque havia hecho mucho en tan poco tiempo, sus pensamientos, su cabeza, no se encontraba en la oficina… aun seguía algo abatida…

Lo que había sucedido permanecía en su memoria como si de borrones se tratara, pero aun recordaba lo suficiente. Fue… como si algo tomara posesión de todo su ser, y no pudiese controlarlo. Por más que quería en su interior poder pararlo, detenerlo de alguna forma, no pudo hacerlo, y esta surgió de ese mismo lugar de donde buscaba las fuerzas para lograrlo. Cuando ocurrió perdió el control, y una sensación… una clase de instinto, fue lo que surgió, y la tomo…

Hasta el sonido más pequeño de un ratón en su madriguera lo pudo escuchar, y ni se diga del escándalo de la gran ciudad, y el zumbido… ese zumbido, esa presión en sus tímpanos, el escándalo, el ruido… era angustiante. Por segundos sus oídos se volvieron súper sensibles, y todo choco contra ellos como si de un accidente de ferrocarril se tratara. Sus ojos, llegaron a verlo todo, y fue como si una lupa se interpondriera en frente de ellos. Y los olores… los aromas, sutiles, algunos insignificantes… se incrementaron… y era, sofocante… el olor del Smock era lo que mas percibía, la contaminación, y también… un aroma que se reproducía en su memoria, era… parecían, fresas... Si eso, olía a una vasta cantidad de fresas, algo extraño ya que no vio ninguna cuando estaba en la cocina aquella mañana.

Todo fue tan intenso, todo ocurrió y desapareció en un solo momento, pero aun así las cosas todavía no habían dejado de ser así. Aun le quedaban los restos de esa… _"Experiencia…"_

Dio un gran suspiro y se hecho hacia atrás en su silla, inclinándola solo un poco, y de nuevo su mirada azulada quedo perdida. Lo había olvidado, y lo recordó, esa experiencia impactante que sufrió en la noche, fue algo que de seguro no olvidaría. La intensidad de la situación, y el…un… vampiro… un par de vampiros… Va-vampiros ¡VAMPIROS! Creyó que solo existían en los libros de cuentos de terror e historias mitológicas, pero… conocer unos vampiros en persona, todavía era increíble para ella. No solo eso, sino que uno de ellos la-la… la… no… ni siquiera quería pensar que podría haber pasado si el otro no hubiese llegado, pero… había algo, y… se aferro a esa idea…

Ese chico, de intensos ojos rojos como la misma sangre, en un momento antes de todo, creyó que se detendría… e increíblemente lo llego a percibir… cuando se quedo quieto… estático, e inmóvil y solo mirándole, solo… viéndole… su agarre comenzó a aflojarse…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando unos pasos entusiasmados ¿llegaron a sus oídos? ¿Cómo diablos? Se sentó derecha en el escritorio con sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas, algo inquieta.

-¡Murthons! - un chico entro estrepitosamente a su oficina, dando a cada paso unos pequeños brinquitos de alegría.- te traigo más noticias, y creo que pronto tendremos un poco de ¡acción!- grito muy entusiasmado, haciendo un ligero brinco con sus dedos índices hacia arriba, sonriendo de alegría.

Fionna parpadeo dos veces y forzó una sonrisa.

-Aaron…- dijo al mirar a su amigo y algunas veces camarógrafo de grandes escenas.

El chico de tez blanca, ojos intensos en color negro rodeados por un aro gris, y cabello largo que llegaba al cuello con unos cuantos destellos en blanco, se acerco contento a ella y lanzo un folder verde sobre el escritorio, posteriormente sentándose en el borde de manera natural como siempre lo hacía, mirándole de lado. Usaba una camisa gris oscuro, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de cuero negro, y encima de todo el abrigo negro con piel empeluzada de color gris que siempre llevaba. Le miro y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de blancos dientes.

-¿Qué cuentas, Murthons?- pregunto, sonriendo ladino.

Fionna desvió la mirada de sus orbes negros y la llevo al folder verde que estaba en su escritorio. Se relamió sus finos labios para poder calmarse y contestar.

-nada nuevo- mintió, y trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Tomo el folder con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y le echo un ojo -¿otro?

Aaron se acomodo sobre el escritorio.

-si otro. Pero este es diferente- dijo con un aire misterioso.

-diferente… ¿Cómo?- pregunto sin mirarle. –Si todo el tiempo aparecen cuerpos tras cuerpos, con marcas en el cuello…- dijo casi perdiendo la voz al encenderse un punto de pánico en su interior, abriendo sus ojos.

Marcas en el cuello..._"fueron los vampiros…"_

-si pero aquí es diferente. Los testigos dijeron que se escucharon gruñidos en Central Park.

-Mm- emitió Fionna, sin mirarle.

-dijeron que eran más bien como rugidos, y a veces de entre los arboles salían unos cuantos quejidos, como si fuesen de dolor.

-ah.

-supuestamente una pareja paso por el lugar y vieron como los arbustos se movían, informaron que era una especie de pelea entre algún tipo de criaturas o algo así y…- Aaron le miro más detenidamente, enfocando sus orbes en ella- Fionna ¿Qué sucede?

-¿eh?- la chica le miro interrogante, normalmente le llamaba por su apellido, así que eso llamo su atención, alarmándole.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Sus ojos negros como la noche se clavaron a los de ella, y comenzaron a escudriñar su vista azulada, buscando algún indicio de lo que creía. Ella solo se quedo viendo su rostro, su ligera barba griseada, su porte, sus hombro anchos... era muy guapo, y de él emanaba vitalidad, como si no aparentara la edad que tenia. Su secreto debía de ser que siempre estaba feliz, y bromeaba, de más…

El pelinegro trago tan fuerte que incluso un gorjeo se escucho en su garganta. Fionna se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándole y sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?... ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?- dijo con algo de calor en su rostro, mientras palpaba sus mejillas con una sonrisa sarcástica, ocultando su inminente nerviosismo.

Aaron aspiro un poco el aire y así un aroma llego a sus fosas nasales. Se inclino un poco más a ella y volvió a mirar su rostro intensamente. Ella se inclino un poco hacia atrás, al parecer se estaba acercando demasiado a su rostro, y sus mejillas se encendieron por su cercanía_"¿Qué…?"_

-Ahh- emitió el ojinegro al abrir ligeramente su boca, y entrecerró los ojos- Fionna… sí que tienes ojeras ¿acaso no dormiste anoche?- dijo al mirarle con unos pequeños sacos negros bajo sus ojos.

-¡Aaron…!- se rio tontamente y se echo hacia atrás en su silla. Si que se asusto, pensaba que iba a besarla.- tú y tus bromas…- suspiro con una sonrisa, el se la devolvió bufando una risa- a la próxima di "Fionna te ves nefasta" o algo así- dijo imitando su vos.

-Bien... Fionna, te ves nefasta- repitió y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo, provocando que bufara una risa.

-mas sutil, tonto. Solo era un ejemplo.

-bien. Pero enserio ¿a qué viene ese cansancio? No me digas que de nuevo te quedaste haciendo investigaciones en tu casa.- pregunto burlón.

Fionna formo una línea recta con sus labios, y se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, entonces eso es, me atrapaste.- mintió, cerrando sus ojos con sus manos al aire. No podía decir nada del tema, sería un peligro.

-siempre con lo mismo. Así que traje algo…- dijo metiendo una mano bajo su abrigo, y ella frunció el seño-… adivina.-reto.

Fionna rio, y se puso una mano en el mentón. Con su sexto sentido seguro adivinaría.

-Mmm…- emitió como si lo estuviera pensando, y dio un gran suspiro… inconscientemente aspiro el aire aromático repetidamente con sus ojos cerrados. Aaron mantenía una mirada fija en ella. Luego la rubia capto- es… ¿cereza?

Aaron abrio los ojos subitamente al escucharle...

Algo choco en su cabeza al igual que los bellos de su cuello se enchinaron, confirmándolo todo. Luego bufo una risa.

-Murthons ¿eres psíquica o qué? Ojala yo con tu don- bromeo y saco su mano de su abrigo, acompañada de un embace de plástico, y se lo entrego a la chica sorprendida.

-Oh gracias. Entonces significa que acerté- dijo desviando su mirada de la de Aaron, comenzando a ver el Muffin rojo pálido que había dentro del empaque. Aunque no lo demostrara estaba tan contenta en su interior, al fin iba a comer algo después de casi 24 agobiantes horas sin comer, y por razones tan extrañas…

- no, no importa… además sabía que no habías comido. Y menos ahora con todo este trabajo, esto esta… bueno no tan desordenado como esperaba, pero de todos modos hay- comento.

Fionna le miro con una tierna sonrisa. Aaron siempre tan atento con ella, algo que le gustaba de él. Sabía algunas cosas que ella no, y a veces sabia más sobre ella misma que en ocasiones le tomaba por sorpresa. Incluso pensaba si él la espiaba.

-si, lo sé- dijo pasando su vista azulada por el escritorio- ah ¿y que decías, Sobre eso de la "acción"?- pregunto al recordarlo.

Aaron se levanto del escritorio con un brinco entusiasta.

-¡ah sí! Con tanto ajetreo en la ciudad creo que al fin voy a poder usar ¡mi cámara! La extraño tanto, y así tendremos…

-... "acción" – termino su oración, cerrando sus manos horizontalmente frente a su rostro, como si fuese una de esos pizarrones negros que se usaban al filmar películas. Aaron capto la idea y en su garganta resonó una carcajada- solo espero que cuando sea el momento me lo digas igual.

- prometido- dijo levantando su mano derecha.

Fionna rio tontamente, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa muy sutil…

**.**

**O**

**.**

Estaba… ¿inquieta? Solo podía sentir eso. Se movía, mucho, de un lado a otro. Buscaba algo con que entretenerse. Posaba su vista en algún lugar y con tan solo quedarse tranquila y sentarse, su pierna le temblaba. Podrían ser solo nervios o… estar, ¿entusiasmada? Solo podía percibir, literalmente… lo podía percibir, todo. Atenta, en algún tipo de estado de alerta, y pendiente a cualquier tipo de movimiento y sonido, cualquier cosa, ¡lo que sea! Le llamaba la atención. Era algo que nunca le había pasado, bueno, si le había pasado cuando estaba feliz o nerviosa por alguna cosa, ¿pero de la nada? era muy confuso y se lo preguntaba a cada rato.

El trabajo había sido como una tortura, no… en vez de tortura, algo, súper "intrigante", por así decirlo. Pero eso solo la preocupaba. Cuando le preguntaban algo o trataban de entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella levantaba la cabeza, y se mantenía atenta, pendiente a las variantes en la entonación de los sonidos. Cuando percibía algo una sensación, sumamente extraña, la recorría. Y algo que la enloquecía, y que a veces la mareaba, eran… los olores… los distintos perfumes y colonias de las personas, los aromas, mesclados en un gran coctel de agregados e ingredientes sutiles… fuertes, suaves, armoniosos, y otros que eran ¡Arg! Horrendos…

Camino una vez más hasta la cocina mientras sus pensamientos volaban, y se justificaban. ¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto? ¿Por qué todo le parecía nuevo e incluso mágico? _"¿Por qué a mi…?" _ Miro toda la cocina una vez más, como si estuviese buscando algo. Apretó los ojos, y se froto la cara con las manos, como si estuviese tratando de despejar todo… ya estaba harta…

De repente Se detuvo, con sus brazos flexionados, y sus manos cerca de su pecho, quedando en una posición colgada en la que sus dedos casi se tocaban. Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse a distintas direcciones, mientras percibía, y… volvía. "¿fresas? ¿Por qué huele a fresas...?" camino hasta el refri y lo abrió. Metió la cabeza, sin encontrar la fuente de ese olor. Luego, A sus oídos, llego una sensación, una clase de zumbido. Sus pies se movieron mientras su sentido le guiaba…

-Glob, que susto…- suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta que era su bendito… Teléfono Móvil el que vibraba.

Volvía a respirar con normalidad al tiempo que sacaba el Móvil de su pequeño bolso verde que se encontraba encima de la meseta de granito. Dio unos cuantos pasos saliendo de la cocina y presiono el botón para contestar.

_-¡FIONNAAAAAAAAAAA…!_

La estruendosa voz de Cake salió como megáfono del pequeño aparato, fue tan fuerte que incluso resonó en las paredes del interior del departamento, e hizo que la rubia se alejara el Móvil lo más que pudo de sus "sensibles" orejas. Ni siquiera "¿hola?" o "¿alo?" le dejo decir cuando presiono el botón.

_-¡Fionna! ¡Fionna! ¡Cariñooo…!-_ seguía llamando su amiga con tono desesperado, sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de poder contestarle.

-¡Cake! ¡Cake! ¡Tranquila! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- contesto la rubia tratando de asimilar el mismo tono de voz con el que se mantenía su ruidosa amiga. Sus facciones se aturdían al tiempo que Cake incrementaba el tono y no se le entendía casi nada. Mientras esto sucedía se iba adentrando poco a poco a su sala con pequeños pasitos. –calma, calma…

Después de unas cuantas palabras "tranquilizadoras" Cake dejo de desgarrarle los tímpanos a la rubia, y esta quedo del otro lado de la pieza de granito – ya que había un agujero por el cual se podía ver la cocina cuando estabas en la sala y viceversa- parpadeando para entenderle.

_-Oh Por Glob, Fi, tu voz es música para mis oídos._

Bueno, si bajo el tono de voz pero aun se escuchaba algo alterada.

-¿Qué sucede, Cake? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunto y del otro lado se escucho un fuerte suspiro.

_-pensé que te había pasado algo malo. Saliste como disparada de la oficina, y eso que a veces te quedas hasta muy tarde como la última vez._

-ah eso. Es solo que… no me sentía muy bien y… solo quería llegar a casa.

_-y me di cuenta_.

-¿eh?

_-Fionna… somos amigas. No, perdón… somos HERMANAS desde hace mucho tiempo, y como tal se cuando te sientes mal o cuando algo te preocupa, y hoy note eso…- _la explicación de Cake la puso tensa ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si pudo notar las señales de su estado? _- … te notabas mal. Tenias ojeras bajo los ojos y te veías cansada, y… también, te irritabas o te ponías ansiosa con cualquier cosa… incluso Aaron llego a notarlo._

-¿Aaron?

Que el nombrado también se diera cuenta hizo que sus cejas se arquearan. Bien, Aaron también era atento y todo eso, ¿pero que él se preocupara por ella, como Cake? Eso la desconcertó. Se acerco un poco más a la meseta y su mano fue a parar sobre su bolso.

_-si el también lo llego a notar… bueno creo que miento, en verdad no sabría decirte muy bien. Pero… se te quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo, suspiraba a cada rato y se veía algo preocupado. A veces son que lo notaras se te acercaba un poco…- _la voz de Cake se detuvo, y fue reemplaza por una especie de carcajada malévola. Estaba clara, y escuchaba muy bien cada carcajada.

-¿ahora qué es tan gracioso?- Fionna se extraño de la actitud de su amiga del otro lado, sonriendo mientras preguntaba. Y se confundió de más, apoyando sus antebrazos en la meseta.

Cake volvió a reírse.

_-jujujujujuju…. Ya sé porque estabas así~… y yo disque preocupándome ¡si todo está claro! -_ Pronuncio en tono cantarín, con una especie de aire de locura misteriosa que confundió a la rubia ¿o solo la asusto? _–te gus-ta~ …¡te gusta Aaron!- _chillo y de nuevo aparecieron sus risotadas cargadas de pura picardía.

-¡¿Qué?!-Fionna dio un bufido. ¿En cerio de nuevo con lo mismo? _"no de nuevo…" _enmedio de su frustración y la risa de Cake que no dejaba de salir por el jodido aparatejo, arrastro su bolso hasta apegarlo a su pecho. -¡otra vez con la misma mierda!- grito abrazada a él.

_-¡JA-JA! ¡Claro que sí! Con razón estabas tan rara. Aaahhh… y fue por eso que te quedaste todo el día con él. Fionna, sí que eres malaaa… no pensé que llegarías a tanto -_ comenzó a bufarse, y Fionna se ruborizo, imaginándose la amplia sonrisa que tenia Cake en esos momentos, acompañada de una sonrisa y una mirada SUPER picarona y llena de malicia.

La rubia se tenso mientras su cuerpo se contraía en movimientos llenos de vergüenza. ¿En cerio? ¿Ahora venía a decir de nuevo estupideces? Eso solo la hizo incomodar ya más de lo que estaba, y dio un gran suspiro de frustración, mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar su bolso para enfocarse en otra cosa.

-claro que no, Cake…- trato de defenderse, pero inevitablemente junto con sus palabras un gemido la acompaño a lo último, lo que hizo que se incomodara aun mas, y se encogió de hombros.- so-solo, estábamos trabajando, como siempre.

_-"trabajando" –_ enfatizó Cake, imitándola- _no me vengas con esa señorita, sabes muy bien que te gusta Aaron._

_-_por favor, ahora no quiero tener esta conversación, otra vez…

Su voz sonó exhausta, y justo así era como se sentía, ya estaba cansada. Ni su baño ni su cambio de ropa la habían podido relajar como siempre pasaba. En esos momentos usaba una camiseta amarillo clarito que decía "Chill" en su pecho, cuya parte inferior estaba dentro de unos shorts floreados del mismo tono que la blusa, que recogía todo desde su ombligo hasta medio muslo. Como siempre descalza, solo con unas medias blancas que llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas, y por ultimo su largo y sedoso cabello brillante estaba recogido en un chongo* desordenado sobre su cabeza, por una cinta blanca que tenia los extremos un poco más largos y gordos, con algunos rizos sueltos que descansaban frente a su rostro y solo cubría un poco de su ojo derecho.

Bien, Cake se preocupaba mucho por ella, incluso la trataba como si fuese su madre, algo que ella apreciaba mucho. ¡¿Pero que volviera con lo mismo?! Si se dio cuenta que estaba cansada entonces no debería de volver con el mismo cuento ¡¿oh si?!

Mientras su amiga le seguía exigiendo que le "gustaba" Aaron, cosa que no era verdad –pero si era verdad que la hacía sonrojar por culpa de cómo le bromeaba-, iba revisando su bolso. Al revolcar las cosas, pudo percatarse de que el olor a fresas que había sentido anteriormente se había incrementado, al mismo tiempo que otro aroma se iba mezclando.

Abrió los ojos, y se enfoco en el empaque transparente que había encontrado dentro de su bolso. _"El… M…Muffin…"_ en sus labios apareció una dulce sonrisa al observar el Muffin de cereza que le había dado Aaron. Olvido que lo había guardado para después, ya que no podía comer dentro de la oficina.

Se acerco el paquete a su pequeña nariz, y comenzó a olisquear el apetitoso aroma. Mientras lo hacía dio unos cuantos pasos hasta el sillón, y se sentó en el mullido colchón brillante y suave de color blanco con patas de madera detallada, colocando el empaque entre sus piernas cruzadas.

_-está bien, bien. Voy a parar, pero que conste que te lo advertí. ¡Estas soltera, FIONNA! ¡Y SIN COMPROMISO! Eres joven y muy linda, y…_

-¿Qué no ibas a parar?- alcanzo a decir, pero ella no se detuvo.

Se alejo el Móvil de su rostro ya harta, y dejo que su amiga hablara todo lo que quisiera, sola... Dirigió entonces su atención hacia el paquete que tenía entre sus piernas. Dejo el móvil abierto con la voz de Cake saliendo del auricular, y abrió el paquete... Se relamió los labios, y tomo el apetitoso Muffin rojizo entre sus dedos. Lo observo, como contemplando su exquisitez, y lo volvió a olfatear, aspirando sutilmente su aroma con los ojos cerrados…

Entre su degustación olorifica, a sus oídos llego una sensación que la hizo estirarse hacia atrás. Miro su alrededor sutilmente, pasando solo su vista azulada por su entorno. A sus oídos llegaba una especie de sonido, como un movimiento. Sonaba… como si fuesen las olas del mar, impactando en las rocas, con esa espuma blanca que se formaba... luego, Una sensación, un tipo de presentimiento llego a su ser, y comenzó a sentir… como si alguien la estuviese observando. Agacho la cabeza ligeramente, dejando que sus oídos se centraran en el sonido que captaban, al mismo tiempo que el aroma a fresas y cerezas acariciaba su nariz... Miro el móvil, pensando que se había formado alguna clase de estática, y volvió a tomarlo.

-¿Cake?

_-… ¿ah?- _su amiga paro de hablar al escucharla.

-¿no escuchas algo?- pregunto.

_-Aahm… ¿Qué?..._

No… no parecía ser el aparato, podía escucharla claramente, pero aun así el mismo sonido estático y presentimiento no se esfumaba…

-no…nada… ¿hablamos después?

_-Ahh, si…claro… _

-bien, ¡nos vemos mañana! ¡Bye!

Y colgó, sin darle tiempo de devolver la despedida.

Mejor colgar que seguir con una conversación incomoda.

Bien, con la llamada de Cake se sintió un poco mejor ¿o no era así?

Pero algo estaba claro, aun estaba algo tensa…

Respiro hondo, dejando que los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaran, y trato de dirigir toda su atención al Muffin que la llamaba... Se veía apetitoso, y aunque había comido, bien… por así decirlo, su hambre no se iba, sino que seguía exigiendo por más... Después tendría que ir a la tienda a reabastecer su Refrigerador. Su boca se lleno de saliva y se relamió los labios con su lengua. Se acerco el Muffin a su boca abierta y…

_¡TACK!_

-¿Mm?

Su boca se cerró pero sus dientes… no mordieron ningún Muffin, y… no… no estaba en su mano.

¿Cómo que no estaba en su mano? Si hace tan solo un segundo lo tenía entre sus finos dedos, Incluso ella se asusto.

Se paso las manos por su torso y sus piernas, reviso el mueble y bajo el sin levantarse, a ver si se había caído, pero no… no estaba… ¿y porque olía tanto a fresa…? Su respiración se volvió algo irregular, tomando y soltando de una vez el aire que tomaba. Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente hacia arriba, sintiendo como una presión causada por el miedo se alojaba en su pecho, comenzando a invadirla… Quedo inmóvil, cuando a sus recientes sensibles oídos llego una diminuta risilla, casi inaudible. Sus ojos rotaron para ver a su alrededor y, su mundo pareció detenerse.

No lo podía creer ¿en cerio eso estaba pasando? Llevo sus manos a los cojines del sillón, y apretándolo con fuerza hundiendo las puntas de sus dedos en el mismo acto trato de aguantar el chillido de terror que quería escapar de su garganta. E-El Muffin… ¡El Muffin estaba volando! No… ¡ESTABA FLOTANDO EN EL AIRE! Podía apreciar como el manjar esponjoso se mantenía suspendido a tan solo unos metros por arriba de su fina nariz. Se sintió desfallecer con tan solo ver como la exquisitez comenzaba a dar vueltas en el aire, y pronto con los movimientos fugaces, sus orbes captaron desplazamientos audaces, como si se trataran de una serie de piruetas ingeniosas.

De un momento a otro el Muffin se acerco considerablemente a su rostro, obligándole a inclinar su cuerpo ligeramente a hacia atrás. Bufo una exaltación, cuando una sutil ráfaga de aire le llego, y el aire gélido que acaricio su rostro hizo que por tan solo ese segundo, los rizos dorados que descansaban junto a él se movieran sutilmente.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sus orbes en pánico fueron directamente impactados por una mirada de sangre que se materializo sorpresivamente frente a ella, provocando que el grito desgarrador que quería salir desde hace un buen rato fuera disparado de su garganta acompañado de un gran salto instintivo que tuvo que dar, cayendo fuertemente sentada detrás del sillón.

Por segundos se mantuvo escondida detrás de su amplio mueble central, con su mano apretando las ropas de su pecho, sintiéndose abrumada por como su corazón le impactaba bajo su puño cerrado. Intentaba recuperar la respiración que había perdido con su grito con la ayuda de fuertes bocanadas desesperadas, mientras sus oídos captaban las risas divertidas y descontroladas que se reproducían detrás de ella, frente al sillón. Apretó los dientes, tragando duro, y sin poder hacer algo más que eso, tuvo que asomarse por el espaldar, posando y apretando fuertemente el mismo por lo que su mirada azulada estaba viendo.

"_¿Es, es el…?"_ se asusto aun mas- pareciendo superar el mismo miedo y terror que le había producido el momento del Muffin- quedo impactada, estática, sin habla… y callada observo al chico, no perdón… ¡VAM-PIRO! Que estallaba en risas y carcajadas de pura diversión, sosteniendo su barriga entre sus manos por la fuerza en la que daba sus grandes risotadas.

El vampiro se rio hasta parecer no soportarlo más, comenzando a controlar su respiración mientras se limpiaba con un dedo las lagrimas que se habían escurrido de sus ojos apretados.

-¿te, te… asus…taste?- trato de preguntar mientras farfullia exhalaciones, y mirándole, dejo sobresalir sus colmillos en una gran sonrisa al verla escondida de esa manera tras el sillón - ¿te asustaste, preciosa?- volvió a preguntar ya un poco más calmado, arqueando una ceja.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia al recordar el… "apodo", y con él, lo confirmo todo. Si, si era él, el chico vampiro de la noche anterior, el que la… había atormentado. Respiro hondo mientras Una nueva honda de estremecimiento volvía a recorrerla, al recordar los sucesos y… como todo se le había nublado… provocando que se encogiera ligeramente de hombros.

El intruso se mantenía suspendido en el aire, callado, disfrutando de su juguetona vista cerca del techo. Gracias a la tenue luz artificial que había dentro del departamento, los orbes de la rubia recorrieron por un momento la nueva visión del vampiro que no pudieron apreciar la noche anterior. Flotaba como si estuviese recostado en el aire, con sus piernas flexionadas y una mano sobre su vientre, seguro por cómo se estaba riendo, tan fuertemente. Siguió observando. Sus converse rojos con unas agujetas sueltas, sus jeans gastados; usaba una camisa roja a cuadros abierta, con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, y debajo una polera negra con cuello en forma de "V". Su piel grisácea, con sus puntiagudas orejas asomándose a través de su espeso y desordenado cabello negro azabache, que le llegaba hasta el cuello… y dejo de observarle tan detalladamente, cuando sus orbes de sangre se asomaron a mirarle a través de los mechones azabaches que caían sobre su frente, lenta y pausadamente… y por reflejo desvió su mirada azulada de sus brillantes e incandescentes, terminando de posarles sobre la puerta.

Soltó un leve suspiro acompañado de un pequeño encogimiento, y deslizo una mano lentamente fuera del espaldar. La puerta, la puerta de su departamento, en esos momentos, era la única vía de escape que tenia presente, y si no lo intentaba, posiblemente seria nuevamente atrapada, aunque percibía que de todos modos eso iba a pasar, pero había que arriesgarse…

El azabache se dio cuenta de su pequeño desplazamiento, y desviando su mirada para seguir la dirección que ella veía, noto sus intenciones.

-¿quieres irte…?- pregunto suavemente, sin levantar la voz, en un tono que a la rubia le erizo la piel.

Sin pensarlo un momento más ese fue su impulso, y moviéndose rápidamente fue directo al pomo de la puerta para tomarlo…

-¡ah!

… pero un agarre firme y frio le tomo del brazo, y volteándola, la giro en un solo movimiento, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo era lentamente apresado contra la puerta.

-¿Por qué te vas, preciosa? ¿Acaso no te alegra que volviera…?

La voz áspera y lenta del azabache la tomo por sorpresa, y su aliento frio impacto en su cabello dorado, haciendo que las hebras se movieran. Ella no le veía, a causa de que se encontraba cabizbaja, con sus ojos levemente apretados por la impresión que todo le producía. El toque en su brazo la atrapaba, pero no tanto como comenzar a sentir como el cuerpo del azabache se apegaba al de ella, restando los insignificantes centímetros que los separaban de ellos, y la puerta…

El cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a sufrir unas leves contracciones, y las comisuras de los labios del azabache se expandieron con lentitud… percibiendo como sus temblores se le compartían, otorgándole un aire de poder y supremacía. Aflojo el agarre en su brazo, aunque de todos modos no lo sostenía con toda la fuerza que podía usar en ese momento. En su cabeza ya se había formado la instantánea idea de que el tenia el control, y con las puntas de sus colmillos asomándose en una pequeña sonrisilla de satisfacción, coló sus manos a su espalda. Y mientras la estrechaba contra el arqueándola, hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma dulce y sutil, junto con otro menos fuerte, pero picoso…

Pero… lo que el azabache creía era el control que había logrado, en verdad era algo mas, algo oculto, incluso desconocido… y este comenzaba a despertar dentro de ella… la rubia podía sentir el principio de un cambio, un cambio que surgía desde lo más profundo de su ser, semejante a lo que había experimentado la última vez. El tacto del azabache y su cercanía le asustaban, pero de alguna forma su miedo se disipaba, quedando una sensación, una fuerza, un instinto que superaba su propia fortaleza… comenzó a dar leves jadeos, aspirando en cada búsqueda de aire un intenso olor a fresa, y sus fosas nasales descubrieron que provenía del azabache que le acorralaba. El aliento del vampiro que impactaba en ella comenzó a cambiar, volviéndose cada vez más caliente, y sentirle rozar sus labios en su cuello provoco que casi soltara un repentino gemido. En su garganta un sonido deseaba escaparse… un gruñido, intenso, profundo, y aunque su cuerpo lo demandaba, sus cuerdas vocales estaban estancadas por las sensaciones que su estado le producían, dando paso a que su temperatura comenzara a subir lentamente… sus músculos se tensaron con intensidad, agarrando la polera negra del vampiro con fuerza en un movimiento repentino, infringiendo presión sobre su pecho con sus manos para que le soltara…

El azabache soltó un jadeo al darse cuenta que ella le empujaba. Tenía fuerza, mucha, y aunque comenzaba a semejarse a la que recordaba, aun era demasiado débil para él. Y claro, el era un vampiro, una criatura más fuerte y despiadada que cualquier otra, superior a todas las que los mortales podrían imaginar, aunque… había una que a los de su especie podía ganarle… un gruñido se ahogo en su garganta, al tiempo que sus labios se curveaban en una ligera mueca de odio, dejando sobresalir un colmillo. Decidió no pensar estupideces sin sentido aparente, y Dirigió toda su atención a lo que trataba de hacer la rubia, aprisionándola en una postura en la que lograba unir sus caderas, percibiendo que con tan solo ese roce audaz volvía a tener el control…

Una de las manos del azabache dejo la espalda de su exótico juguete, y subiendo con una suave caricia de su palma hacia su hombro, se desplazo hasta su cuello, tomando de forma delicada su mentón entre sus dedos para levantarlo… la rubia tenía sus ojos levemente apretados, su respiración caliente y agitada se escapaba de sus labios entre abiertos, impactando en el rostro del azabache. El se relamió los labios con su lengua bífida, al ver que sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un rojo pasión, tan intenso y brillante que incluso despertó su apetito. Se movió lentamente, provocando que con el roce de cuerpos la rubia uniera sus labios para cerrarlos, y tragando la saliva acumulada en su boca, abrió sus ojos lentamente…

El vampiro disfrutaba del sutil roce con una sonrisilla, e increíblemente aun estando "muerto", su cuerpo mas frio que un _iceberg_ estaba caliente, y la subida de temperatura comenzaba a agradarle. Su nariz estaba junto a la de ella, sonriendo ligeramente por cómo se sentía, acariciando sutilmente con la punta de su nariz su sonrojada mejilla. Y cuando sus orbes de sangre captaron los azules de ella, quedo quieto…

Ambas miradas chocaron al encontrarse, clavándose una en la otra… el azabache quedo impregnado de tanta belleza, quedando sin aire y perdiendo toda consciencia, relajándose… aflojo el agarre y la fricción que mantenía sobre su cuerpo… de nuevo ocurrió, ocurría y ahora no sabía cómo escapar de ellos, aunque en verdad por su mente no había ni un pensamiento. El mismo suceso de la noche anterior volvía a suceder, quedo nuevamente atrapado por las redes de sus largas y gruesas pestañas… hundiéndose en sus lagos de intenso tono zafiro, ahogándose en el fondo de su magnificencia hipnótica, perdiéndose… De a poco todo perdía su intensidad, y el azabache desasió su tentadora postura, manteniendo sus manos en su cintura, sin soltarle. La rubia se mantenía con una mirada perdida en sus orbes de sangre, sin notar que él se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, siendo impulsado por una fuerza invisible…

-ah sí, claro. Con una estrategia así cualquiera no se asusta...

-¡Demonios!

El dicho se le escapo justo en el rostro de ella, provocando que diera un salto hacia atrás, impactando la puerta. El azabache comenzó a hervir de furia, reconociendo al instante esa maldita vocecita acusadora y… _gay_. Sonrió en sus adentros por su ultima descripción, pero al darse cuenta que estaba allí, y que había interrumpido una vez más su momento con la rubia, dio un fuerte gruñido entre colmillos, y sin notarlo su último acto había asustado a la chica.

-¡¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?!- rugió el azabache al voltear su rostro con sus colmillos al aire, y sus ojos flashearon por un segundo en intenso rojo vivo al ver a su afeminado amigo observarles junto a la entrada de la cocina- ¡te dije que esperaras afuera, Gumball!

El vampiro de piel rosácea rodo los ojos, y flotando se paso una mano por su alto tupe rosa y ondulado, guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón magenta acampanado. Usaba un abrigo de un tono más claro que su pantalón, con mangas gruesas hasta las muñecas, y cuello de tortuga, asegurado por unos botones dorados que le decoraban, y unos converse purpura. Poso su vista violeta en la escena que tenía en frente, y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente.

-¿terminaste?- pregunto con tono supuestamente tranquilo y normal, ocultando lo incomodo que se sentía a verlos _así_.

El azabache frunció el seño y volvió a apegar a la rubia a su frio cuerpo, la cual solo pudo ceder a su estrujable movimiento.

-no es tu asunto, Bubba... ¿y Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? Te estás volviendo muy sínico con el tiempo, y creo que yo puedo tener la culpa de eso.- comento el vampiro mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

El pelirosa soltó un bufido, e ignorando el apodo adopto una postura aburrida ante lo que decía.

-deja de estar diciendo estupideces, Marshall. Acabo de entrar a buscar tu trasero, no podía dejarte ni un momento más con ella, y que bueno que lo hice. _Mírate_, ¡de nuevo la estas acosando!- acuso el pelirosa con sus ojos muy abiertos, arqueándose ligeramente hacia adelante, y el azabache solo le respondió abrazando a la rubia que se mantenía en modo "mute", pero eso no le molestaba, sino que lo incomodaba– como sea. Ya vámonos, tenemos que irnos.- le informo, dando media vuelta.

El azabache izo un puchero. En verdad no quería irse, quería seguir jugando con ella, pero al ver el sonrojo de su amigo, le surgió una gran idea.

-¿Qué sucede, Bubba…?- comenzó sonriendo ampliamente, y Gumball se detuvo, mirándole con ojos contenidos ante el maldito apodo - ¿no te gusta lo que ves?- continuo, y una sonrisa juguetona atravesó sus labios, asomando las puntas de sus colmillos, lo cual confundió al pelirosa-O…- pronuncio al tiempo que tomaba a la rubia por la cintura, y apegaba su espalda a su frente, y rodeando sus brazos entre los suyos para atraparles, le dio una visión clara a su amigo de su próximo acto, viéndole aturdido por lo que hacía. Sonriendo, llevo su nariz a su nuca, otorgándole una suave caricia que la hizo apretar sus ojos ligeramente-… ¿estas celoso de, nosotros…?- termino diciendo con voz suave y seductora, gozando al sentir a la rubia estremecer por el aliento tibio que impacto su cuello.

-¡¿CELOSO YO?!- grito impactado el pelirosa con sus cejas fruncidas, luego dio un bufido- solo debes de estar bromeando- dijo, no tenía ganas de caer en sus trampas.

-Oh vamos, Gumball… se te nota que lo estas- siguió probando el azabache con su mismo aire seductor, dirigiéndole a su amigo una sutil sonrisilla, con sus ojos ligeramente entrecortados.

Gumball apretó sus puños con fuerza, y haciendo un puchero aguanto su respiración, mientras su rostro se teñía en rojo furia. Le enojaba, le odiaba tanto que Marshall bromeara así con él, y ahora lo hacía de la peor manera… ¡teniendo a una hermosa chica entre sus brazos! Eso le revolvió el estomago, y más aun si él seguía otorgándole dulces caricias frente a él ¡y no le importaba! Lo raro era que ella parecía estar incomoda, pero de igual manera dejaba que lo hiciera, lo que despertó una duda en su mente de inteligencia…

-ah miren… el rosita se enojo ¿O solo esta rojo como un tomate por sus celos? Pero que ternura…

-¡MARSH…!

Y cuando el vampiro siguió probando hasta donde podía soportar su amigo con sus palabras de burla, Gumball no lo soporto mas y –aunque no estaba "celoso" como decía- extendió sus brazos al frente para tomar su cuello, pero el azabache fue más rápido y, con todo y rubia, se movió ágilmente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Arg! ¡Marshall!- freno de golpe, y rugiendo entre dientes apretó sus puños al notar que el azabache seguía pícaramente risueño. ¡Eso sí lo hizo enojar! - ¡ya suéltala!- agrego flotando decidido a ellos.

Marshall sonrió ladino, enarcando una ceja.

-¿y si no quiero…?- floto hacia atrás e inclino su cuerpo en la misma dirección. La rubia tuvo que quedar casi sentada en su regazo, y el vampiro bufo una risa, sintiendo que con tan solo ese rose su baja temperatura aumentaba, lo que le gustaba…

- ¡MARSHALL LEE!

- Gumball…- llamo el susodicho, tranquilo, disfrutando del calor que le otorgaba el cuerpo de la rubia, y sonriendo por molestar a Gumball.

Disfrutaba hacer enojar a su amigo ¡con el alma! Y aun más si podía hacerlo molestar teniendo entre sus brazos a una chica de bien formadas curvas y exóticos atributos. Gumball le atravesaba con la mirada con sus cejas fruncidas, sus orbes comenzaban a brillar en intenso tono fucsia, mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, en una mueca de odio que provocaba que sus colmillos ligeramente crecidos sobresalieran.

-¿no entiendes que tenemos que irnos…?- musito entre dientes, estaba a punto de lanzarse a él…

-¿y no ves que lo estoy disfrutando?- se defendió irónicamente, y aunque su mirada era oscura y sombría, su interior gozaba de alegría. – sí que eres un aburrido aguafiestas, _Bubba_.

Y justo en ese momento el azabache encendió la mecha de una gran bomba explosiva que había instalado momentos antes en el pelirosa. No sabe cómo, pero de alguna forma Gumball pudo soportar y desinstalar el logaritmo de cables de colores con total calma, logrando solo al final de su gran tortura psicológica un intenso tic de electrochoques, haciéndolo soltar unos cuantos bufidos con sus dientes apretados al igual que sus labios, y una ceja le temblaba como toro.

Marshall quedo mirando como a Gumball se le fundía el cerebro. Incluso creyó ver algo de humito saliéndole de las sienes. Y luego… el estremecimiento de la rubia en sus brazos lo hizo reaccionar, y dirigiendo su mirada de sangre a ella, aflojo su agarre con lentitud, permitiéndole buscar el aire que tanto necesitaban sus pulmones comprimidos… por lo que ellos no notaban…

El pelirosa fulmino al vampiro con la mirada, atravesándole silenciosamente.

-Marshall…-musito a lo bajo.

-¿no tienes algo mejor que solo decir mi nombre?- se burlo el susodicho sin mirarle. Su amigo siempre le mencionaba y nunca se atrevía. "Cobarde…"

Después de largo tiempo, el azabache soltó a la rubia lentamente. Y cuando esta iba a dar siquiera un mínimo respingo de libertad, volvió a agarrarle por la cintura.

- no te me vas a ir esta vez, preciosa…- murmuro lentamente con voz suave y atrayente. Le volteo en un rápido movimiento, y tomo su mano para alar de ella, mientras colocaba la otra mano tras la estrecha espalda de ella.

-que maldito eres…

-¿Ah, una ofensa? Sé que tienes algo mejor…

Mientras seguía con su acoso indirecto hacia Gumball, flotaba en un ligero vaivén, tomando a la rubia en una postura en la que apegaba su cuerpo al de el, y mantenía sus orbes de sangre posados en el tentador sonrojo de ella.

-no me tientes…

- ¿y qué vas a hacer? Afeminado…

-Grrr…

Comenzó a dar algunas vueltas a su alrededor, mientras con ella realizaba alguna clase de baile lento y compasado en la que dirigía en un suave flotar. En sus labios una sutil sonrisilla se dibujaba. Observándola detalladamente, percibía sus ligeros temblores y exhalaciones. Las largas ráfagas de su aliento agitado se escapan de entre sus labios, moviendo algunos mechones del cabello del azabache a causa de su estrecha cercanía a su rostro, tan tentadora…

-Marsh, te voy a dejar muerto…

-Pruébame…

Sus palabras se escucharon en un suave murmullo, y su cálido aliento impacto en su fina nariz. Claro que no le hacía caso ¿y quién le tomaría en cuenta? Sabía que no haría nada, toda su atención se dirigía a ella y… todo el calor que le hacía sentir el increíble contacto de cuerpos que no deseaba romper… la punta de su lengua bífida sobresalió de entre sus labios, y las puntas de sus colmillos se asomaban de su gustosa sonrisilla. Podía escuchar su corazón completamente desbocado, cada estremecimiento, temblor y jadeo… le gustaba, tanto… su palma se deslizo por sus curvas mientras con una caricia en todo su largo dejaba su espalda y… allí la vio.

No pensaba que… eso sucedería.

Bueno si, pero… tenía un brillito, un ligero resplandor proveniente del alma.

En alguna parte de su frio interior que creyó estaba dormido, eso no le había agradado.

-Fionna…

_"¿Fi-Fionna...?" _Eso fue todo lo que la rubia pudo pensar antes de que su lucha interna continuara.

-¿Fionna?- salto Gumball al escuchar el suave murmullo ¿Tanto tiempo había estado acuchillando y destripando al azabache en su imaginación?- ¿de quién hablas?

La rubia, en estado de animación suspendida, al ser llamada y… ¿Cómo demonios sabían su nombre ¡si ella nunca lo menciono! abrió sus ojos al fin de manera pausada.

Marshall poso su mano en su mejilla tibia y sonrojada.

Y en ella cayo, su gota salada…

-¿Marshall?

Gumball era expectante del cálido encuentro, incrédulo, mirando como ellos Se observaban, con… inquietud reflejada en las orbes del otro.

-Fi…

-M… Marshall…

Los ojos del azabache se entrecortaron súbitamente al escucharla que, decía su nombre…

El pelirosa quedo flotando de segundo plano, completamente ignorado por el par que actuaba de una manera tan calmada y serena, que incluso había alguna clase de aire de dulzura y pasión. Si movía sus dedos en el aire de seguro y lo podría tocar…

Esperen… ¿dulce? ¿Serena?

Quedo pasmado.

Antes de que ocurriera algo más apasionado de lo que sus orbes violetas estaban presenciando –y que la locura se le subiera a la cabeza como le ocurría al azabache- porque… vamos, ellos estaban en una situación muy tensa y arriesgada cuando llego…

¿No?

Tomo al vampiro que estaba concentrado y sumido en los ojos de ella, y a jalones y gruñidos entre colmillos lo saco de allí obligatoriamente, atravesando unas cortinas de seda blanca ondeantes…

La rubia quedo sola, estática. Su mirada recientemente recobrada en intenso zafiro se mantenía clavada en los ventanales que ellos habían atravesado. Se tambaleo un poco, sintiendo que sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo después de los momentos tan traumantes y agonizantes que acababa de pasar. Trago lento, y se relamió los labios, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de bombear tan forzoso, como alimentando las futuras energías a gastar del estado que tenia. Tomo aire con paciencia, y su puño se cerró en algo esponjoso que no había notado estar allí con anterioridad.

Al levantarlo, parpadeo varias veces mientras fruncía el ceño, tanto confundido como sorprendido.

El Muffin –que recordaba ser rojo y estar perdido cuando el vampiro apareció- ahora estaba en su mano.

Gris.

No había coloración, gama o matiz que tuviera que ver con el color rojo.

Era total, y completamente, _gris_.

Suspiro cabizbaja mirando al piso. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que había sido todo eso con el… y con ella. Una mano se poso en su pecho involuntaria, pensando… que había pasado, llegando a la conclusión de que cuando el aparecía, eso le sucedía. ¿Y si no lo hacía? Tal vez si no se presentaba no le sucedería ¿no?

Sin querer pensar más, apago las luces y cerro los ventanales, quedando hipnotizada al ver el astro platinado de un firmamento apagado, negro, infinito… su respiración comenzó a acompasarse. Se sentía bien y relajada cuando veía la luna, brillante, grande y hermosa. Quedo parada un rato mas con sus manos en el ventanal hasta recuperar conciencia, y a paso ligero, escalo hasta su mullida cama, arropándose con las sabanas, y luego de dar un par de vueltas para tomar sueño… quedo rendida a los pies de Morfeo…

* * *

**O POR GLOB SANTO QUE CAPI MÁS LARGOOO!**

**Tan largo en mi vida no había echo un capi. Ojala y siga así ¿no? Ustedes que dicen ¿eh?**

**Me siento feliz de hacer el Debut de **_**Aaron**_**. Me encanta como es Marsh con Fi, y Gumball… pobre de él, le fundí el cerebro xD**

**Bien, AHORA QUISIERA AGRADECER A…**

_**N.I.A. Rinufan4ever**_

_**PankakeQueen**_

_**Dianis Mar**_

_**Kristy92**_

… **por sus apoyadores Review! **Cada Review que ustedes se toman la molestia de escribir, para mi es algo que me inspira y me ayuda a seguir con este Fic, ya que en ocasiones uno esta "Down" por así decirlo y… ¡es tan hermoso ver un Review de ustedes! ¡Muy lindo y bello! =3. Todos son geniales, y entre ellos esta N.I.A. Rinufan4ever que me ha apoyado mucho! :D x3 incluyendo a Dianis Mar y PankakeQueen **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! xD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y…**

**LOS ASMOSH A TODOSH! ^W^**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLISS! :D!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡SANTISIMO JESUS! ¡SANTO! ¡¿PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ?! ¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ CONMIGO?! ¡DESAPARECI DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA POR DEMASIADO TIEMPO! ¡SANTO! ¡SANTO! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡PERO PARA NADA HAY TIEMPO! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! TTTTT_TTTTT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listo.**

**Ya hice notar mi presencia en este lugar.**

**¡pero es que estaba como "DESAPARECIDA"!**

**Lo siento tanto mis amores, seguro y me quieren matar por cómo los hice sufrir TTT~TTT… ¡pero deben de entender mi condición!**

**Como sabrán el tiempo de clases… Ha vuelto -NOOOOOOOOO!- y, no es porque si estoy en 4to de Bachiller –O Secundaria, como le digan en su país- y ya estoy terminando con el tiempo de escuela –YEYY! :D!- significa que no publique… **

**EN VERDAD ES POR TODO!**

**¡si! ¡por todo! El año a empezado literalmente FUERTE con tareaaaas y claseeee que no deja hacer ni "Pio" –como decimos aquí en Rep. Dominicana- mas, que a parte me gusta dibujar –y hay personas que se aprovechan del talento y te piden una MONTAÑA de dibujos… como si uno no tiene una vida propia ¬¬ - MAS, que pronto empezare con mi Curso de Inglés -¡¿pero que es lo que tiene el mundo contra mi?! xC- y no se si habran MAS cosas mas adelante, pero de que hay clase, hay… **

…**tonta tarea…**

**Asi que para no hacer mas "rollo" he venido a publicar aunque sea uno antes de continuar con el sufrimiento :c asi que…**

**PERDONEN A ESTA CHICA LLENA DE RESPONSABILIDADES! :C**

**Y… creo que eso es todo. Ah y también que mi inspiración ha estado algo floja. EN SERIO muy floja… xCCC... asi que este es un Capi que ya había escrito, eso significa que tengo que seguir escribiendo si DIOS/ KAMI/ GLOB/ ETC… me lo permiten…. Ñe…**

**Asi que mejor dejo de hablar y les dejo este Cap… QUE LO DISFRUTEN! :D!**

**Otra cosa… no se cuando vuelva a publicar… Ñe…**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU, OoC, y posibles OC presentes en esta historia. Tal vez y también se aburran, lloren, rían, o se emocionen de más ¿y quién sabe? Se pongan un poco… calientes XD**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a utilizar en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen al grandioso Pendleton Ward (GRACIAS, PENN! xD) creador de hora de aventura. Después de ahí, la trama es total y completamente de mi propiedad, incluyendo uno que otro personaje que me invente.**

**¡ES HORA DE SOÑAR! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**MoonLight Cap.6**

**.**

**O**

**.**

Ambos vampiros ahora se encontraban vagando por los amplios pasillos del Castillo Abadeer. Un sin número de corredores ondulados, con alfombras negras y paredes en color morado oscuro. Estaban decorados por algunos cuadros antiguos, y estatuas de armaduras antiguas con picos en los hombros y los cascos, hachas de larga envergadura con una hoja ancha y bien afilada, y algunas de estas, tenían cuernos y largas colas de hierro que terminaba en punta de lanza, o también en un mazo repleto de picos. Si seguías avanzando podías entrar a un gran salón, con candelabros de expresión gótica colgando del techo. Siendo un gran castillo, nada le faltaba, ni siquiera los guardias, mayordomos o mucamas, que se encargaban de mantener limpio y organizado las habitaciones inhabitadas. Todo era al gusto de su madre, y siendo ella, su castillo era lo que más quería, con torres altas rodeadas de picos y gárgolas, e incluso un gran jardín trasero con un mar de fuego a su alrededor.

En el exterior, todo el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas. Del cielo a la tierra todo se incendiaba eternamente, y siendo un lugar bajo las profundidades de la tierra, Nocheosfera era el lugar donde se encontraban los mismos demonios. Criaturas horrendas de color rojo incandescente, con cuernos y colas, deformes, que incluso podrían matar de un susto a cualquier hombre valiente y formidable. Un reino donde predominaba el caos, y esa era la regla… si te oponías, serias mandado a la cárcel –seguramente por unas horas hasta que terminara el turno del guardia- O, si la suerte te acompaña, posiblemente devorado o descuartizado. Si, justo así, una mano fuerte y despiadada solo podía controlar tanto poder… y esta estaba fría y muerta a la vez.

-No. Lo que quiero saber es ¿que diablos hubieses hecho si no te hubiese ido a buscar?- pregunto a su lado el pelirosa, mirándole de reojo.

Ambos Se habían mantenido con una conversación desde que llegaron al hogar de la familia Abadeer.

El azabache se encogió de hombros.

-no lo se… ¿tu que crees? -respondió con una sonrisa divertida, y en su garganta resonó una carcajada al ver como al pelirosa se le coloreaban las mejillas de un tono rosa muy sutil.

-eso no es gracioso- dijo dándole un golpe en su brazo con su puño, haciendo que este se tambaleara y riera- no se como logras convencerme… y a parte Qué diablos hibas a hacer ¿eh?

El azabache esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, mirando hacia adelante. Ni el sabia que iba a hacer, solo deseaba probarla un poco mas a ver que mas hacia para defenderse, puesto que aquella noche se sintio coivido y vencido. aunque… al tenerla de nuevo y, verle… algo surgió dentro de el, y sediendo termino por querer… ¿besarle? En verdad todo era confuso. Pero si… si Gumball no aparecia, el…

Al no ver que Marshall respondía, Gumball decidió continuar.

-bueno, sea lo que sea por suerte que intervine antes de que hicieras otra locura. Aunque no se como aguante mi ira- dijo un tanto pensativo- creo que es… que soy mas listo que tu. Tus estupidas bromitas no me… - prefirió no terminar con la oración, ni podía engañarce a si mismo. Claro que le afectaba toda estupidez que hacia. Y el que es tan brillante. Al dirigir de nuevo su vista violeta al azabache, frunció el ceño- oye ¿me estas ignorando?- pregunto al verle lejano y algo ¿sonriente?, sin prestarle atención- Marshall…- le llamo pasando su mano por el frente de su rostro, logrando que parpadeara.

-¿Mm?- Marshall le observo de reojo.

El pelirosa se extraño. Aun siendo un bruto, eso era mas perdido que de costumbre.

- viejo ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado distraído desde que salimos del mundo de los mortales, y no me estás haciendo caso- dijo con el ceño fruncido, un tanto molesto porque no le prestara atención. Aunque poe otro lado era bueno, asi no podía decir lo que quisiera, pero de todos modos le llamaba la atención su estado.

Pero Marshall continuo pensativo, manteniendo un flotar tranquilo con sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Ahm, n…no sé de que hablas, Gum- dijo sin mirarle, manteniendo su vista al frente.

De repente el Gumball le bloqueo el paso, deteniéndose al instante, y abrió los ojos, enfocándose en la expresión de su amigo.

-claro que si, algo te está pasando y no me da buena espina-clavo sus ojos violetas en los de él, encontrando un brillo algo inusual en sus orbes de sangre. Eso le alarmo, esa mirada cristalina no era la suya- ¿Por qué tienes…?

-¿Quéh sucede, Gumball?- le dijo bufando una risa algo sarcástica. Gumball se cruzo de brazos, e inclino su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, enfatizando su mirada al observarle con sus cejas levantadas, sin respuestas no se movería.

-¿no hay algo que quieras compartir? ¿Marsh?

Era severo, le veía severo, y la misma ceja que tenia el gracioso tic fue levantada para que sediera. Pero, solo fue ignorado, y desvio su mirada quedando justo en ese momento, perdida…

-Pues…

Fue todo lo que se escapo de sus labios. no se encontraba allí, sino en los recuerdos del pasado… rememorando que gracias a su persistencia, y unas cuantas miradas de terror, pudo volver a ver a la chica. Claro, antes de dejar rezagado a su molesto amigo afeminado que se quedo casi como bloque de hielo.

Suspiro suavemente… al llegar oculto e imperceptible a su departamento la había encontrado: solitaria, tensa, risueña… y por hablar con una tal Cake que parecía ser su supuesta hermana, sin que ambas supieran, le había relevado su nombre. valla que tenia suerte al tener oídos tan sensibles, y la mejor parte fue asustarla, solo para acercarse a esos cachetes rojos que tanto le llamaban.

Pero… no había contado con algo que lo había vuelto a bloquear…

¿Por qué sucedida eso? ¿acaso ella tenia algo que le deteneia? O solo era demasiado cobarde como para poder terminar lo que comienza.

A menos… a menos que, en su interior… pudiese surgir algo mas, que un simple juego…

Gumball no había dejado de observar en ningún momento la expresión perdida y relajada que mantenía el azabache al observar a la nada, estaban completamente perdidos. Incluso podía ver alguna clase de brillo inusual proveniente de sus orbes de sangre y… ¿un leve tono azulado en sus mejillas?

Se concentro en su expresión. Si supera que estuviese pensando, si supiera porque desde aquella noche en las peligrosas calles de la Ciudad quería volver a verla. si supiera porque estaba… suspirando a cada momento…

Una señal de alarma se encendio dentro de el, tomandole desprevenido.

Algo asi no podía ser posible… ¿o si?

-¡hey chicos! ¿Dónde han estado? Los he buscado todo el día- una figura femenina, esbelta, hermosa, eterna… se acerco a ellos flotando. Una vampiresa de tez grisácea, ojos brillantes en rojo vivo, y cabello azabache frondoso y muy largo que caía hasta sus pies. Usaba una blusa sin magas de color gris que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y ombligo, dejando ver una porción de sus curvas y la unión de sus pechos. Unos jeans grises algo ajustados, con un par de correas rojas usadas como cinturón que pasaban por sus hombros hasta la parte de atrás, y unas botas rojas hasta media entre pierna.

El azabache que se había mantenido ausente en sus pensamientos, dirigió entonces su vista carmín a su hermana.

-Jeh, ¿Qué hay, Marce?- saludo chocando amistosamente puños con ella al flotar sonriente junto a el.

-pues han estado "desaparecidos" y mama me tiene loca. Aun no se le mete a la cabeza que ustedes aparentemente se gobiernan solos.- ante su irritable explicación Marshall bufo una risa.- ah, y quiere hablar con nosotros.

-¿para que diablos? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño-¿otra locura de ella o solo quiere que volvamos a hacer otra clase de etiqueta? Las odio…- murmuro en un siceso entre dientes.

-aja, si, no lo menciones.- dijo en tono aburrido, a ambos les disgustaba que los interrumpirán en medio de sus ensayos- pero ese no es el caso. Dice que nos necesita para hablar de… no se. ¿alguna clase de profecía?- pronuncio bagabante.

-¿profesia?- pregunto incrédulo el azabache con una ceja levantada- ¿eso que quiere decir?

La vampira poco a poco se irritaba con cada estúpida pregunta de su estúpido hermano ¿acaso era tan imbécil?

-pues susede que…

-Marshall está enamorado…- pronuncio en un murmullo casi inaudible, alarmado e impactado incluso por su propia idea. Pero pensó que… ¡era lo mas lógico! Era la única explicación que se le podía dar a la falta de atención de su amigo y sus contables suspiros sin provocación alguna.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono. Aunque hubiese sido un murmullo, siendo un par de vampiros escucharon perfectamente lo que había dicho el pelirosa.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que dijiste?!- Marshall le encaro de manera casi violenta, con una mueca en sus labios y clavo sus ojos rojos en el pelirosa.

-Wow, esperen ¿enamorado?- dijo la aludida de Marceline, dando un respingo por la sorprendente noticia ¿acaso escucho lo que cree o tenia mucha cera en sus oídos?

-sí, eso, lo que escuchaste ¡te enamoraste de esa humana!- grito firmemente Gumball, inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia adelante, y Marshall pego un respingo hacia atrás.- ¡todo tiene sentido! desde esa noche cuando nos echo del departamento estuviste raro ¿y no recuerdas como lo hizo? ¡Incluso su _mirada_ cambio!- dijo con sus brazos flexionados y las manos hacia arriba, agravando su voz para enfatizar esa mirada que recordaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Mirada?- repitió Marceline, con una mueca de confusión en sus facciones. La habían puesto de segundo plano y estaba super confundida.

Marshall apretó los puños y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse brillantes.

-¡no sabes de qué estás hablando, Gumball!-grito girando su cuerpo por completo a el, y luego trago duro… Claro que recordaba su cambio extremo, pero hasta ahora no le había dado importancia.

-¡oh, claro que sí! Sabia que algo me tenia con un mal presentimiento… ¡y resulta que te enamoraste de… de…-su comenzó a perdece con tan solo pensar en esa conclusión pero… al parecer, seguía siendo lo mas lógico.

- ¿Qué, Gumball…?- su voz se volvió en tono ironico- dices estupideces ¿pero no admites que estabas asustado? me tomaste de escudo ¿lo recuerdas? Si que eres cobarde…- se burlo. No se dejaría vender por un simple plebeyo, aunque fuese su mejor amigo, y de todos modos no lo venia admitiendo.

El pelirosa frunció el ceño, decidido a encararlo, aun habiendo en su interior una señal de alerta a no hacerlo.

-si te hubieses dado cuenta… si hubiese visto lo que yo si ¡no estarías diciendo estupideces! Ya que ella paecia… un lobo…-dijo abriendo los ojos, mientras disminuía el tono de voz. Aun podía recordar esas motas doradas que tenía en sus ojos azulados, y también su forma de mirarles, de asecharles…el recuerdo hizo que le atravesara un escalofrió por la espalda.

-espeeeeera rosita ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo la aludida de Marceline con una mueca de confusión en sus facciones inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

-lobo… Ahora estas comparando a _Fionna_ con una bestia ¿ah, Bubba? – dijo agravando su voz, mientras la llama del odio crecía en su interior...

Lobos…esa palabra, esos seres, eran sus enemigos, los enemigos eternos que tiene todo vampiro…

Odio, rencor, era todo lo que sentían… y el, los aborrecía, les tenia asco. Y si alguna vez se cruzaba en su camino uno de esos lobos, sin duda alguna lo descuartizaría, y colgaría su cabeza como trofeo. No solo porque tenían que compartir las noches de luna llena con esas criaturas, sino también, uno de ellos, hace varios milenios… fue quien mato a su padre… ¿y Gumball se atreve a compararla con uno de esos…pulgosos instintivos…?

Esta vez, su _queridísimo _amigo del alma, ah caído muy, _muy_ bajo. y no lo dejaría asi, esta vez no…

Gumball quedo callado y trago lentamente, apretando los puños. Se notaba que Marshall quería pelea. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillarle, y de sus labios lentamente brotaban sus largos colmillos.

Bien, si eso era lo que quería el muy desgraciado, eso mismo obtendría… a parte que asi se podría vengar de tantos apodos que le había dicho.

-¿Qué…? ¿Lo-lobos? ¿noch…? Agh… mi cabeza- se quejo la vampiresa frotando sus sienes con una mueca en sus facciones.

Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de pensar, y ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Tantas preguntas sin respuestas la confundieron en verdad, y ahora tenía un punzante palpiteo que no le dejaba procesar. ¿Qué tanto había pasado? ¿Qué diablos fue lo que ocurrió en esa "noche"? En verdad su hermano y su amigo afeminado parecían tener una doble vida de la que no sabía. ¿Y que tenía que ver esa tal Fionna con todo eso?

Rio en sus adentros, al parecer Gumball lo había encontrado infraganti una vez mas, pero aun no entendía que diablos era lo que ocurría.

Respiro hondo y miro adelante, encontrando a ambos vampiros a punto de enfrentarse. Sus rostros se habían distorsionado en esas miradas demoniacas y brillantes que tanto los diferenciaban, sus poses amenazantes, con las garras extendidas y sus facciones, en una mueca en que cada vez que gruñían, sus colmillos crecidos sobresalían… Se retaban y siseaban, mirando quien daba el primer paso…

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! esperen un momento…- antes de que hubiera ropa rasgada volando por todas partes y una que otra salpicadura de sangre, Marceline se interpuso en medio de los dos, y dirigió sus manos a los lados para detenerlos.-no tengo tiempo para hacer de _réferi_ con esto, así que mejor se calman ¡O YO LO HARE!- rugió mirándoles endemoniadamente, y ambos retrocedieron, calmando sus expresiones.

-Pero Marcel…

-¡PERO NADA!- Marshall trato de protestar volviendo a retar a Gumball con la mirada, pero ella le detuvo con un fuerte rugido- no sé qué demonios está pasando y no sé si en verdad me interesa saberlo – dijo con un tic en una ceja, y los chicos asimilaron la advertencia silenciosa. Sus finos labios carnosos se perdieron en una terrible mueca, sacando los colmillos- ¡tu!- se giro al pelirosa que se encogió de hombros, y se acerco a él apuntándole fieramente con su dedo índice- no te matare Gumball, ese no es mi trabajo, pero será mejor que te calles, no interfieras, ¡y luego me expliques qué diablos es lo que está pasando!… ¡Y TU!- se giro al azabache, que ya había tomado un poco de distancia- Mama nos va a matar si no llevo tu muerto trasero al salón real ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA PROTESTAR!– luego se dirigió a ambos, volviendo a llevar sus dedos a sus sienes para frotarlos con movimientos circulares- Agh, Glob… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto…? ¿y ustedes que me miran? ¡MUEVANCE!

Y de mala gana, decidieron avanzar.

Luego de unos cuantos giros por los amplios pasillos, llegaron a una gran puerta al final de un corredor. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par hacia el interior, y se dispusieron a entrar.

-¿Mm?- un pequeño demonio se interpuso en el camino del pelirosa.

Era de un color rojo incandescente, con unos infinitos ojos negros, algo temerosos, y una nariz puntiaguda. Tenía un par de cuernos curveados sobre su cabeza, unos finos colmillitos que sobresalían de sus labios, y una larga y puntiaguda cola que terminaba en una especie de punta de lanza. Usaba la parte superior de un traje negro, con mangas hasta los codos, y detrás de el caía una cola dividida en dos que casi tocaba el suelo.

-espera afuera, Gum. Esto es entre familia-le dijo el azabache a penas asomándose a mirarle, no tenía una bonita expresión en su rostro.

El pelirosa solo se limito a asentir, y sin más las puertas se cerraron…

…**O…O…O…**

Suspiro por vigésima vez en todo el rato, y dejo que su cabeza volviera a caer una vez más hacia atrás. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la pared. Su pierna izquierda estaba flexionada y su brazo izquierdo descansaba en su rodilla, mientras mantenía su pierna derecha extendida. Había hecho caso al azabache y se había mantenido todo ese tiempo esperando en el corredor, a tan solo unos metros de la gigantesca puerta forrada por cuero negro con diseño de rombos, su marco de madera tallada de enramada, y unos cuantos detalles con diamantes de color morado oscuro.

Miro a ambos lados, perdiendo su vista violeta al final del amplio corredor. No había ni un alma, pero por lo menos unas cuantas mucamas habían pasado por ese lugar.

Bueno, ni que fueran tan lindas.

Pero eso era lo único interesante que había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo.

¿Pero de que tanto hablaban? Esa era la pregunta que le llegaba a cada momento a su cabeza. Sus sensibles oídos no podían escuchar las voces que atravesaban la puerta, ya que esta estaba muy bien blindada. Paso una mano por su tupe rosa alto y ondulado, relamiéndose los labios ya resecos, volviendo a suspirar, y justo cuando la eternidad no pidió ser más extensa, el sonido del cerrojo de las puerta al abrirse le aviso.

Se levanto y se sacudió sus pantalones de campana, flotando hacia la puerta. Ambos vampiros salieron desde que se abrieron. Primero Marceline, que parecía tener una cara de pocos amigos, se notaba aburrida y exhausta. Y luego Marshall, que salió con sus ojos medio apretados, y sus cejas fruncidas, se podría decir que estaba molesto e irritado por la misma razón que Marceline ¿o no?

Sea como sea ahora tenía que saber.

-¿y qué les dijo? Tardaron como media hora hay metidos.- comento un tanto curioso, pero no le prestaron atención, y se alejaron de el flotando en direcciones contrarias. Arqueo las cejas, eso no decía buenas noticas. Miro a la derecha, encontrando al azabache que se alejaba- ¿Ma-Marshall? ¿A dónde vas?

Marshall soltó un bufido.

-como sea, yo me voy- dijo sin mirarle, manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Su tono indispuesto y aburrido fue lo que le llamo la atención.

-pe-pero ¿me vas a dejar?- pregunto irguiendo su cuerpo.

-te quedaste, Gum.

-Ahm, pero… Ah, Marce…-pronuncio al mirar al otro lado, encontrando a la vampiresa que se alejaba apresurada- ¿Qué? ¿Tu también?

Marceline volteo su rostro solo para mirarle de reojo.

-mmm… ¡necesito algo de divercion!-grito mientras se alejaba.

Parecía como si la rabia con la que había salido ya se le había ido.

-Ah-Ah, si… yo…- Gumball parpadeo un par de veces. miro de nuevo a ambos lados, encontrándose solo en el corredor- Ahm, pero ¿me dejaron? Es que… yo, bueno…Ahhh… tengo que conseguirme una novia- suspiro dirigiendo su mirada al piso, un tanto deprimido...

Se había dado cuenta luego de que su gran y brillante cerebro comprendiera en menos de medio milisegundo… que era un total fracaso. Parecía que si uno de los gemelos no estaba con el ¡no tenia a nadie! Y… no tenia vida propia…

O… ¿una _no_ vida propia?

Ser una criatura eterna, fría y aparentemente muerta… es algo muy confuso. pero solo había algo en lo que en verdad tendría que trabajar si quería salir de la rutina de sus "famosos" experimentos fracasados –con tan solo recordar las exploxiones masivas de sus trabajos fallidos hizo que se encorbara y deprimiera aun mas- y era… sin ellos…

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

* * *

**Y YAAAA! HAY QUEDO EL CAP! :D!**

**Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi, y espero que no dejen esta historia de lado? **

**PORQUE NO IMPORTA! **

**No importa si nieva, llueva, caiga granizo, halla un Tsunami, un terremoto, una explosión nuclear, la Tercera Guerra Mundial, que los Dinosaurios vuelven, que lleguen los OVNIS, que ocurra el Apocalipsis Zombi, el Dia del Juicio Final, que se queme la casa, que la compu se dañe, que no halla Internet, que me de sueño, que mi perro me vuelva loca, que no me dejen hacer nada, que se muera "Fulano" y por esa muerte "Mengana" le de un ataque al corazón y el hijo que tenía en su vientre se salve y quede vivo, la abuela lo sepa y de la impresión se traga la caja de dientes y se muera, que su esposo la tenga en sus brazos y cuando grita su pérdida a todo lo alto le caiga un meteorito en la boca y lo atraviesa, que uno de sus hijos lo sepa y como no queda nadie mas ella y su esposo lo cuiden, y luego a la mujer la ponen en un manicomio por loca esquizofrénica que queda por todo lo que paso, que su esposo quede solo con el muchacho y al no poder cuidarlo lo ponga en adopción, que cuando el niño cresca se enamore de una niña y ambos se escapen juntos, que pasó el tiempo y hubo un accidente de ferrocarril y ambos se murieron, que solo el muchaho pueda reencarnar y viendo tantas desgracias que tuvo solo queda –para su mala suerte- volverlo un mosquito, que el bicho de pacotilla llegue a mi casa y por jodon ¡PAFF!... lo mate XD! (wao pero que mala suerte ¿no? xD!)**

**¡NADAAAAA! Me impedirá seguir con esta historia ¡PORQUE LA VOY A TERMINAR! Asi que ya saben c;**

**Ahora QUISIERA AGRADECER A…**

_**Shasha Minari17**_

_**Dianis Mar**_

_**N.I. 4ever**_

…**POR DEJARME UNOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! Y Espero que puedan continuar con esta historia aun con mi condición… jeje.**

**Y… también… un gran agradecimiento a una hermosa personita que siempre me ha apoyado y que gracias a ella, he podido tener fuerzas para seguir con esto, y con todo lo demás (sabes a lo que me refiero jeje).**

_**N.I. 4ever**_**! :D!**

**TE QUIERO UN MONTON QUERIDA! x33333!**

**Bueno… eso es todo, hasta la próxima y tal vez les siga contando sobre mi vida sin tiempo… Ñeee…**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y…**

**LOS ASMOSH A TODOSH! ^W^**


End file.
